


a Playlist for Super Massive Black Holes and the Girls they fall in Love With

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Lindsay is an immortal with the FAKE crew, married to an annoying loud mouth and lulled into simplicity by her many, unending years alive. Then she meets Mica, a little mortal who falls in love just as quick as she does. Now all Lindsay really wants to do is make sure her new girlfriend stays alive as long as possible.





	a Playlist for Super Massive Black Holes and the Girls they fall in Love With

Till death do us part.

Such a thing takes a whole new meaning to immortals. After all, what's death? The brief moment between revivals when your entire being is stuffed and sewed back into the fragile form they possess? The mythical ‘ultimate’ death when an immortal finally kicks the bucket and turns into an all consuming, constantly growing black hole? Those precious moments when they lie down for a nap and don't wake up for a decade and a half?

By any account, she and Michael have been divorced more times than she can count. Not in actuality, of course. They were married so long ago their marriage certificate isn't even legally recognised and even if it was, _they're_ not legally recognised by the government. So what's even keeping them ‘married’? Spite, mostly.

Being together so long changes a person. When they first met, they were the most in love they'd ever been; two ferocious flames colliding. Lindsay fondly remembers the years they spent rebuffing one another and flirting in the worst places. They'd play hard to get only to get mad when they didn't get chased down and tussle wherever they happened to be for whatever reason they could find.

They got married eventually, an obvious mistake on both of their parts. One year turned to ten turned to fifty turned to two hundred turned to- fuck if Lindsay remembers anymore. She doesn't even remember when their anniversary is anymore, not that Michael does. Lindsay truly can't think of anyone she hates more. Michael makes no effort to hide that he feels the same.

There was a point where they took a ‘break’. They ran as far as they could from each other and- it didn't work. Lindsay went to France and Michael showed up days later. She drove to Europe, Michael was already their. They ended up on the same flight to Greece, pretending stubbornly that they didn't know each other and had wild, angry sex in a two foot by two foot bathroom. They got back together.

It happens in immortals, Lindsay knows. Sometimes two of them, or more, are yanked together like planets orbiting too rapidly into their own spiraling sun. They know many of immortals that are like this and yet, Lindsay can't say any of them hate one another like this. Hell, she doubts they hate each other at all. It has nothing to do with age, many of them are ‘younger’ or ‘older’. Others are the same age. No, she and Michael seem to be an outlier.

So they stay together- loosely.

Lindsay isn't sure what makes her more mad, the fact that Michael thinks he has any right to be jealous of the lovers she takes or the fact that Michael takes lovers, too. It's different. Lindsay prefers mortals; a quick toy to spice up her life that she knows is going to die one day. She takes a certain solace in it; a vicarious ideal. This only means Michael can kill them. Before she's done with them, after, while she's still giving them eyes from across the room; it hardly matters.

Sometimes she stops him. Sometimes it's not worth it. If she lets him think he's won something, he'll roll over like a good little husband for a while.

Michael, on the other hand, only dates other immortals. Very specific other immortals if she's being accurate. They're her friends, too, even if she and Ray don't always see eye to eye and Gavin is weird in his own systematic fuckery. She hates them. It's not the same, though. Pushing Gavin down and choking him until he dies or burying Ray out in the Los Santos desert in the middle of the day- they just come back. No feelings hurt, no grudges felt. Sometimes Michael doesn’t even know.

He can break her toys but she doesn't get the same pleasure.

It's not even about that. Lindsay could care less of a few dead play things, she could care less if Michael hopped ship from one immortal dick to another, and she can deal with the encompassing rage and jealously Michael flies off the handle with. She's mad Michael's happy. She's mad he's happy with thing one and thing two and somehow, he still can't leave her or her fleeting, romantical escapades alone.

Unfulfilled.

She doesn't really want to think about this anymore. Lindsay stares down into her glass before downing the rest of it and calling for another. This isn't a bar she's been to before and as always, she's only here to pick up some cute mortal to follow home. Bars aren't exactly her go to for a fun time but it is the easiest place to find people with red stained sleeves.

Whether she's here to find a mortal to fuck or kill, she can't say for sure. She doesn't know how she feels yet. It's been awhile since she's taken a lover, if a couple weeks is awhile. This is mostly because she's been too caught up in actual work unlike a certain someone. The city isn't going to run itself, that's for fucking sure.

“Hey,” someone saddles up to her without warning. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No,” Lindsay answers shortly. She's not interested in some boring straight dude right now which, honestly, gives way to the fact that she doesn't want to kill anything tonight. The last thing she wants right now is to go home with some dude that's going to turn the whole evening into some pathetic excuse of masculinity and aggression.

“Not even one?” he urges, grinning at her playfully. Lindsay is unamused.

“You can buy me a drink if you let me break your hand,” she offers. He suddenly decides he has better things to do. Lindsay turns back to her newly poured drink, immediately returning to staring back into it distantly. Maybe she should go somewhere else to pick up girls; this place is crawling with creeps. A bubbly laugh gets her attention and Lindsay glances down the bar in its direction to the small gal surrounded by three men.

Lindsay is caught off guard. She's absolutely gorgeous and she clearly knows it if her outfit is anything to go off of. The men around her buy her drinks and keep her laughing; such a pleasant noise that seems to just naturally brighten Lindsay’s grumpy mood. She just looks to be having such a good time. Perhaps realising someone's looking at her or perhaps just by coincidence, she turns and the two of them catch eyes just briefly. Lindsay grins a little.

Now that's someone she'd love to go home with.

Before she can even consider a plan of action, the strange woman is making her way over and with her, the three men look on curiously. She wraps an arm around Lindsay's shoulder and beams happily.

“There you are!” she says. Ah, Lindsay sees what's going on here. “You almost had me worried there!”

“Well, I couldn't find you in your little harem you put together while I was in the bathroom,” Lindsay assures her. The woman looks back to the guys suddenly seeming to lose the interest they had moments ago.

“Oh, these guys were just buying me a drink or two. You want one?” she offers. Lindsay gives the men a shallow, rude stare before lifting her own drink up pointedly.

“I'm good, thanks,” she assures. “Anyways, you were telling me about your new baby, right?” And like that, all three of them disappear. The lady watches them go to make sure they stay gone before hopping up on the bar stool besides Lindsay and rolling her eyes hard.

“Fuckin jeez,” she says. “Couldn't get those fucks to leave me alone for anything, honestly. Thanks.”

“Happy to help,” Lindsay promises. They're lucky they didn't get straight up stabbed. That's normally how she'd deal with a problem like this, after all. The stranger looks around a little before turning back to Lindsay somewhat suggestively.

“So,” she says. “Buy me a drink?” Lindsay can see now how all the ones she had been bought before went undrunk. This isn't that surprising. If they wouldn't leave her alone there's probably a reason for it and it's probably not a good one. Lindsay feels like maybe she should have stabbed them after all.

“I'd rather buy you dinner,” Lindsay replies. The lady laughs.

“Moving a bit fast, aren't we?” she says. “You'd rather take me out for dinner having just met me than buy me a drink?”

“I'll gladly buy you a drink with dinner,” Lindsay assures with a flirtatious smile. “Your choice, my treat.”

“And what if I want something expensive?” she asks, now leaning into Lindsay a bit more.

“Then we'll go somewhere expensive,” Lindsay answers, returning the gesture and leaning into her just as much. It's weird but- she hasn't felt like this in a long time. This woman's presence is something else entirely.

“And what if I don't want to sleep with you after?” she asks.

“Then don't sleep with me,” Lindsay replies. The woman cracks her closed mouth smile with an amused show of her pearly teeth.

“And if I want to?” she says.

“I won't stop you,” Lindsay says. The stranger leans into her for a kiss and Lindsay meets her; faint and light. Nothing but a simple, soft touching of lips. Lindsay feels on fire.

“Do you always move this fast?” she asks right against her skin. Lindsay laughs.

“Life happens fast,” she replies. Mortals have such short lives and Lindsay likes to get what she can from them. This gets another bright giggle from the stranger.

“Alright,” she says. “Buy me dinner.” Lindsay grins broadly.

“Consider it done,” she agrees and she finishes off her drink in another swig. She runs her tongue over her teeth as she gets up and the gal follows her lead. “Do you have a name, at least?”

“Mica,” Mica replies. “Just Mica.”

“Just Lindsay,” Lindsay offers. They share a long, heated gaze for several seconds too long. Everything about her just makes her want to take in everything she can about Mica. Deep brown eyes like polished wood reflecting the bar lights better than any diamond could. Soft, swarthy skin she just wants to touch and kiss and taste. Delicately painted plump lips and long eyelashes that flutter so effortlessly when she blinks. Shiny, coal black hair that twists and twirls into bouncy bright pink locks at her back. Lindsay wants her.

They leave together, suddenly too quiet, and Mica takes her by the hand to guide her away. Fortunately Lindsay didn't drive her own car here and was planning on not going home tonight, anyways. She can always catch a taxi in the morning. Mica looks at her now and again just to smile and Lindsay smiles back.

A couple blocks away, Mica finally leads her into a pizza parlor. To her benefit, it is expensive pizza- and drinks girly enough to even put some of the alcoholics Lindsay knows on their asses. She's been here many times before.

“A pretty stranger is paying for any place in the city and you go with pizza?” Lindsay questions amusedly.

“I love this place,” Mica replies. As often as Lindsay is here, she wonders why they’ve never met before. Hell, as often as she goes galavanting around the city, she wonders why she’s never even _seen_ Mica before. That seems like something she would remember. “I also know the kitchen staff so if anyone tries anything-” she makes a gesture across her throat. A low key threat. Hot.

“Can’t argue with those reasons,” Lindsay says with an agreeable nod as Mica makes her way through the fancy little parlor to sit at a table near the back. She scoots into one side and Lindsay into the other. There’s a couple seconds where she looks around to see if anyone she recognises is hanging out before she realises Mica is staring at her. They end up in another enthralled staring competition.

Mica’s eyes drift down. Her open, excited expression sudden takes a turn for the sour, a wrinkle appearing in her nose and her slick little eyebrow raising. She looks up again questioningly.

“Are you married?” she asks. Lindsay instinctively sighs. She truly, honestly doesn’t want to talk about Michael right now. Unfortunately, that’s the whole reason she even wears her ring out. Otherwise she’ll forgot and the next thing she knows, she’s being yelled at because Michael’s outside breaking their shit. Lindsay fingers the shiny, black ring.

“Technically,” she answers. Mica doesn’t look amused. “He has his boyfriends and I do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Like, romantic boyfriends?” Mica inquires curiously. Lindsay nods. “Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’ Anyways, he knows I’m here,” she assures. “Well, he knows I’m ‘out’ and I probably won’t be coming back tonight.” With this explanation, Mica seems to return to her eager, flirty state. She can obvious sense Lindsay doesn’t want to talk about this anymore than she absolutely has to.

“Does that mean you’re trying to come home with me?” Mica asks.

“I think I’m putting forth a good effort,” Lindsay jokes. They both laugh a little. They both stare. Mica’s leg bumps hers under the table and she looks away as a wait staff brings over a pizza for them- no ordering necessary. Mica sits up happily as he sets it down between them with a couple plates.

“Here ya go, Mica,” he says. “Lobster bacon special as always.”

“Aw, thank you!” Mica chirps and offers him a grin. Lindsay can see him blush even in the dark dining area. He begins walking off as he talks again.

“I’ll get you some drinks,” he murmurs. Fortunately, Lindsay isn’t all that picky when it comes to food. In what short time she’s known Mica, she can see a pattern forming already. Unsurprisingly, with how lithe she is, she makes herself a safety net of people bigger and more intimidating than herself and with how pretty she is, this works flawlessly. She surely has an expansive web of people she knows well and know her, making it essentially self containing; even if one of them acts out of place, the others would assure they don’t get far.

Smart.

“A taste for the luxurious, I see,” Lindsay comments as Mica pulls a slice off to put on her plate. She sticks her tongue out teasingly as Lindsay grabs for her own. They eat in silence for a few, occasionally pausing to exchange over eager looks and flirtatious smiles. Obviously the guys here recognises Lindsay, too, because when he comes back with drinks he leaves a particularly red looking mimosa for Mica and a particularly spicy bloody mary for her. Ah, right, she’s usually here the morning after.

They eat some more.

“Should I bother getting to know you?” Mica asks, looking up from her pizza. “Or are you going home with someone else tomorrow?”

“I guess that depends on whether I can find you again or not,” Lindsay replies. Mica chuckles but she doesn’t take the bite to offer up her number just yet.

“Well,” she says. “What do you do?”

“Extreme asset recovery, keeping, and making,” Lindsay answers. Mica gives her a knowing look. “Okay, I’m a gang banger. Sounds less impressive.”

“I see,” Mica says with an amused smile. “It does sound less impressive.”

“What about you?” Lindsay offers the question in return. Mica swirls her drink a little, downing a good sip of it before bothering to answer.

“To put in an ‘impressive’ way?” she says. “I manage surveillance and account for employee deviation.” Lindsay takes a moment to think about what this means and Mica winks at her. “I destroy video evidence and make people ‘disappear’.”

“A girl after my own heart,” Lindsay says dramatically. It seems they’re not so different, after all. She must be either very good or have a very small business if Lindsay doesn’t know of her. That being said, it wasn’t like Lindsay was one hundred percent truthful, either. They’re both left to their own secrets and digressions.

They eat some more.

They’re impatient. They’re hot. The linger of feet touching too long and increasingly long, intense stares happening too often. Lindsay longs to touch her and her skin, glowing under the parlor lights, looks so touchable. They don’t eat much, they have no want to, but they finish their drinks before Mica is leading Lindsay out of the parlor again. She’ll pay later; they know her here.

Mica leads her through the city, the soft buzz of just enough drinks making the buildings hum and the lights dance past in a blurr. Then they’re in an apartment lobby and then they’re kissing in an apartment lobby. Mica has to stand on her toes to reach, Lindsay’s heels not giving her any help with that, and Lindsay more than happily wraps an arm around her slim waist and dips her ever so slightly. This kiss isn’t nearly as chaste as the last one, now intense and heated with impatience.

Lindsay’s skin is on fire. Her fingers dig into Mica’s bareback, following the curves of her hips and the trail of her skirt. Mica grabs her with both hands, one tangled in her hair and the other gripping at the back of her shirt, haphazardly trying to find leverage between them. Then they’re kissing in an elevator, Mica pinned effortlessly against one of the railings and nails in the back of Lindsay’s neck. She still tastes of orange-cherry champagne and half decent pizza, a dizzying bite to her lips.

Then they’re kissing in an apartment. Lindsay couldn’t say for sure whose, if Mica would bring her to her own home so soon, or if it even matters. Lindsay slams the door closed behind them and Mica blindly reaches for the light. They finally break apart. Mica is out of breath, grinning wickedly as she backs down the little step further into her very nice, very open living space. Lindsay follows her a couple steps.

Had she been mortal, had she cared, had she any sense of self preservation beyond ‘get hit give shit’, perhaps this situation would have screamed trap. Mica pulls the string to the back of her little black crop top slowly and allows it to drop down past her hips and to the floor. Her perky little breast are just as beautiful as the rest of her and her little heart areolas make Lindsay’s actual heart skip a beat. With a single finger, Mica seductively gestures Lindsay to follow her down the hall.

Lindsay hasn’t the least problem doing this. Mica laughs as she heads down the hall, walking out of her shoes as she goes. Mimicking her, Lindsay slips her shoes off as she walks and tugs off her leather jacket to leave on the hallway floor. Once in the sizable bedroom, Mica hops onto the bed and sprawls herself out in a tantalizing fashion, grinning at Lindsay.

“Life moves fast but you sure don’t,” Mica says. Lindsay laughs softly, shaking herself out of the aweing gaze she’s caught herself in. She kneels at the edge of the bed and pulls her shirt off over her head before crawling over Mica’s slight form. Mica arches her back fondly, her soft tits rocking with every breath she takes. Lindsay kisses her on the mouth again and Mica gladly leans up to her to wrap an arm around her neck and bring her further down. Once they’re closer together, Mica releases her just enough to push her hands into the firm cups of Lindsay’s bra and slide it down.

“Oh,” Mica mouths in soft surprise. She can't help but smile against Lindsay's mouth as she runs her fingers over one of the dainty little piercings in her nipple. Lindsay chuckles, kissing her again and gently running her hand down Mica’s side. With some heft, Mica pushes at Lindsay's shoulders and rolls them both over so she can sit on her lap. She wriggles her hips suggestively and grinds her warm body against Lindsay's semi-erect cock.

“Aren't you impressive,” Mica purrs as she reaches down to unbutton Lindsay's jeans. She pulls her dick out over the top of her lacey panties and strokes it with both hands to full hardness. Lindsay groan deeply, running her hands up Mica’s thighs and gently pushing her skirt up further. Mica leans over her to reach for her drawer and when she does, Lindsay traces her hand over her side and leans up to press her mouth to one of her pert nipples. She gets a soft moan for her effort. Slowly, taking in every feel of her soft skin, Lindsay kisses her breast from one to the other and runs her tongue over the heart outline that traces her areola.

Mica’s entire form shivers and Lindsay uses her hand to stroke the other one, squeezing it between her fingers and rolling the hard fawn nipple under her thumb. She sucks on the other, gently pulling off with a slight suction and watching it bounce minutely against her chest. Mica quivers, her hand braced right beside Lindsay's head and the other against the bed. She moans again before a soft giggle escapes. Hurriedly, she reaches for her drawer again and finds a condom and lube within.

When she sits back, Lindsay's erect cock stands between her thighs eagerly. Mica holds the condom between her lips and wriggles her hips before hoisting herself up enough to hike her skirt up around her waist. She opens it with her teeth and Lindsay has trouble not just taking in the sight of her. Fortunately, Mica is quite sure of what it is she wants and has no problems taking it for herself. She rolls the condom down Lindsay's cock with a few fingers and drips a good bit of lube over it.

Mica doesn't even bother taking off her short black skirt or her pretty pink panties for that matter. Instead, she just pulls them aside with one hand and uses the other to hold Lindsay’s dick still. Lindsay grips her thighs closely, not enough to really dig in, but excited and firm nonetheless. Slowly, Mica lowers herself down a little at a time, rolling her hips and biting her lip with every inch. The lights from outside dance across her skin.

“Mmmhph,” Mica sighs pleasantly from between her teeth and her tongue bit between them. She rolls her hips forward, grinding down on Lindsay's hard cock eagerly and biting her tongue softly. Lindsay groans again as she holds Mica’s tender thighs. She's so hot and tight, Lindsay wants nothing more than to pleasure her all night. So far, there's nothing saying she can't. She pushes her hands up further on her thighs and with one hand, holds her pink panties aside and with the other, presses her thumb to her cute little clit. This gets a sharp gasp from Mica.

Lindsay can't help but grin and Mica doubles over, her whole body quivering as Lindsay slowly runs her thumb up her erect clit and flicks it off. Every move gets a more and more breathy ‘ah’ from her. She's so sensitive. It looks like she could come from just this alone. Lindsay rubs her quicker as Mica’s face flushes mutely. Then, with a slow roll of the hips, Lindsay thrusts into her and Mica’s entire body is wracked with hard shudders as her orgasm touches her.

As her thighs tighten, she gushes cum with a hot, satisfied moan on her lips. Lindsay's face turns a bright shade of pink. Not only is Mica extremely sensitive, she squirts. Wow. Slowly, Mica ruts her hips down as she rides out her slick orgasm. Once she's done with that, she's immediately back for more. With the first one out of the way, she's suddenly a lot more energetic and aggressive.

Mica puts her hand over Lindsay’s on her clit, urging her to rub and touch her more as she lifts her hips and drops back down. With a few thrusts, she finds a good rhythm and then she's fucking herself of Lindsay's aching cock hard and fast. Lindsay rumbles a hot groan. She keeps her hands busy, too, one still teasing and toying with Mica’s sensitive clit and the other holding her waist. They're both panting and moaning, filling the oversized room with the sounds of their hasty, desperate affections.

This is incredible, by no short of the word, and Lindsay hasn’t had sex like this is far too long but it’s extra somehow. She feels she would have been just as satisfied if Mica truly had decided not to do this- she feels she’d be satisfied just sitting in a pizza parlor with bad expensive pizza and bloody marys too early in the night.

Even if Mica might not have been.

Obviously Lindsay isn’t complaining, watching Mica so skillfully ride her dick to her heart’s content is far from dissatisfying. She moans and braces her hands on Lindsay’s middle, throwing her head back and making her bouncy hair curl around her, her entire being lit by the city lights.

Lindsay decides to stop being a dead fish. She holds Mica’s hips in her hands for some anchorage so she can work her hips to Mica’s tempo. The sudden effort makes Mica gasp in pleasure and leans back, giving such a full view of Lindsay’s stiff cock disappearing in her again and again. Lindsay lets out a gruff groan of her own as Mica leans over her and kisses her on the mouth again. Every touch is hot and the cool room isn't cool enough to prevent them from sweating.

As they kiss, teeth and tongue pressing together, Mica slides her hands over Lindsay's chest and teases her gold piercings. Lindsay returns the favour, caressing one of her perky little tits and guiding her fingers over the nipple. Mica shivers as she comes again, her alright snug pussy clenching down firmly around Lindsay as another batch of hot cum paints their thighs. Lindsay rasps hotly, rutting her hips for a brief moment while her own orgasm takes her.

They breathe heavily, panting as they catch their breath, and look at one another with lingering intensity. Mica’s so absolutely gorgeous. Her disheveled curly hair and glistening lips, her small breasts rising and falling with every breath, her cute, twitching clit surely eager for more. Lindsay can't get enough of her. Mica laughs and in response, Lindsay laughs too. Carefully, Mica lifts herself up again and takes a moment to shimmy out of her skirt before flopping down beside her. Lindsay pulls her condom off and ties it up before tucking herself back into her pants for the time being.

For a few minutes, they lay in silence. Mica offers her a strawberry cigarette which Lindsay accepts silently and they share her pearlescent lighter for a flame. Lindsay sighs contently as she rests her hands on her chest and grins like a fool at the ceiling.

“Would you believe that's the best sex I've had in a long while?” Lindsay offers. Mica snorts a laugh.

“No,” she assures. “But I appreciate the effort.” Lindsay laughs. Even if she's being honest, she supposes that's fair. Everything about this surely seems like a gimmicky one night stand for Mica. For Lindsay, it kind of is. Mortals live such short lives compared to her, sometimes she feels like she blinked and missed them. She could see herself making the most of it for Mica.

“Well,” Mica says shortly after. “What now? You took me out to dinner, you bought me drinks, you made me come. Do you tell me you love me now? Or is proposing next?”

“You know what they say,” Lindsay replies matter of factly. “You fall in love, just a little bit, every day with someone new.”

“Thanks futch Hozier,” Mica answers sarcastically. They both laugh and Mica rolls over to lay against Lindsay's chest. She strokes her fingers over her collarbone and makes little circles on her cleavage; an intimacy she probably didn't intend.

“Are you implying Hozier isn't already futch?” Lindsay insists. Mica snorts another laugh. Another easy, comfortable silence sits between them. Lindsay reaches over to the nightstand to stub out the rest of her cigarette in the makeshift glass ashtray already there. She sits up and Mica seems to frown a little as she moves to the edge of the bed.

“Are you leaving?” she asks. “Gotta get back to your ‘husband’ or something?”

“No, no,” Lindsay assures. “I thought I'd go wash off a little before eating you out.” Mica grins broadly.

“Bathroom’s that way,” she says, gesturing to the connected door. Lindsay smiles back at her.

It's a long night. Lindsay feels Mica’s soft thighs around her head as she tastes her sweet pussy orgasm after orgasm. They have sex against the glass wall of the bedroom, Mica’s heart tits pressed against the cool glass and Lindsay's face in her collar. She's so energetic. Mica stops for a snack and they lick whip cream off each other, laughing more than anything else.

They shower together and Lindsay fingers her thoroughly under the warm water. Lindsay holds her against the wall effortlessly, Mica’s ankles over her shoulders as she fucks her to another countless orgasm. With every kiss and bite and lick, Lindsay leaves a multitude of hickies across Mica’s deep brown skin with no regard of how they'll look later. Mica shows off more of her flexible form as they ruts and grapple over the roomy bed.

Lindsay touches every inch of her, embraces her again and again, and learns every moan and gasp. When they run out of condoms, they make a quick run to the corner store and share another overly sweet cigarette in the parking lot, neither of them wearing panties or bras. It's so quiet in the middle of the night.

They fuck again in the elevator.

When they do finally sleep, worn out and tired, Mica presses herself against Lindsay's side fondly. Everything about tonight is way too affectionate for a one night stand. Lindsay already can't wait to see her again. She wraps an cozy arm around her, gently speckling her face with kisses as they drift to sleep.

Despite not getting to sleep until later, the morning sun awakens Lindsay far too early. That's always the downside to wall windows. She squints unhappily as she reaches for her phone to check the time. Fortunately she's usually an early bird anyways and not getting enough sleep is nothing new. When she moves, Mica presses her face into her side firmly to block out the light. She should go home, she doesn't want to overstay her welcome.

As Lindsay gets up, Mica huffs disgruntledly and rolls over to stick her face in her fluffy pillows instead. For a moment, Lindsay catches herself just staring again, enthralled by just how beautiful Mica is. Carefully, she turns the dimming shades on to darken the room again before heading to the bathroom. Everything about last night was more than she ever could have hoped for.

It seems Mica has stirred in the short time it's taken Lindsay to wash up and redress in whatever clothes are still wearable. When she returns to the bedroom, Mica is disheveled and sleepily sat up with Lindsay's phone in hand. She grins at her pleasantly.

“What, no breakfast?” Mica asks, handing Lindsay her phone back as she approaches. She's put her number in. Lindsay must have left the screen unlocked when she checked the time.

“It's five thirty in the morning,” she replies. Mica groans loudly as she flops face first back into the bed.

“Ugh it's too early!” she complains. Lindsay laughs.

“I'm gonna go,” she says. Mica peers at her minutely, frowning just a touch as they look at each other. Does she really not want Lindsay to go? If she asks, Lindsay certainly won't. She doesn't ask.

“Yeah,” Mica yawns and she reaches for her own phone. “Anyways, thanks.”

“It was fun,” Lindsay assures. Mica hands her over her phone pointedly and Lindsay grins as she returns the favor of entering her number. She leans down, kissing Mica’s face as she hands her phone back. Mica smiles. Neither of them mention potentially seeing one another again.

Lindsay picks her jacket off the hall floor as she heads out, pulling it on and messages for a taxi as she takes the elevator down. An older woman gives her a look that suggests she probably saw something last night. This really doesn't bother Lindsay even remotely. Sounds like a free show to her. Unsurprisingly, she has more than a couple messages from Michael and two missed calls. This is why she mutes her phone.

As always, she deletes Michael's messages without reading them or even listening to the calls. Lindsay hops in the cab waiting for her and they take her home without any instruction. She's well known in this city where she wants to be. Again, she wonders idly why she’s never seen Mica before. Her apartment is huge and more importantly, well located. Someone doesn’t just show up in Los Santos and gets an apartment like that.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
If we’re moving fast, I don’t have to wait the required three and a half days to text you, right?

Lindsay supposes she shouldn’t be surprised. If anything, she’s actually glad. She wouldn’t admit it, especially about some mortal, but she may have been worried that Mica wouldn’t be interested in seeing her again.

Mica (Kiss Mark ).   
Movie later? 

Lindsay, J  
Idk I’d have to clear my schedule

 Mica (Kiss Mark ).   
Aw, you’d do that for me?

Lindsay laughs. She pays the cab driver as she gets out, handing him a random amount of cash that she doesn’t count and doesn’t really care about. He hurries off as she heads inside the building.

Lindsay, J  
You know it. 

A short rummage for her key with one hand later, Lindsay moves to unlock her apartment door only to have it yanked open in her face. Michael fumes. She honestly isn’t in the mood for this today. Lindsay walks around him with a roll of the eyes, phone in one hand and keys in the other.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Michael shouts at her. Lindsay ignores him outright. She pulls a beer from the fridge and pops the top off with one of her keys. “You were gone all night! You couldn’t answer your phone or anything!” This whole song and dance again. It’s not like he actually cares, he just wants to fight. She could be gone a few hours or a few days and the argument wouldn’t change; she knows from experience.

This is what their relationship is now. They pick at whatever they can find to fight about and they scream at each other until they come to blows. It’s been like this for, hell, Lindsay doesn’t remember that either. She’d entertain him normally, or at least consider it, but she has better things to do today.

“Why? Worried about me?” Lindsay says sarcastically, as if a timeless, endless immortal is in any danger at any point. This, of course, only makes Michael angier. She can’t help but grin when she feels her phone vibrate which makes Michael, somehow, even _redder_ in the face.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
What time should I pick you up? 

Her small screaming husband immediately assures Lindsay this is a terrible idea in every regard.

“Oh what, is that who you went home with instead?” he goads her. The fact that she’s just not doing this right now is obviously bothering him something fierce. It’s rare, after all, that she doesn’t reciprocate his anger. Instead, she just drinks her morning breakfast and returns to her phone. He’ll get bored or, at any rate, get the hint.

Lindsay, J  
I’ll pick you up. 

Lindsay, J  
6:00? 

Michael reaches for her phone. Lindsay snactches it out of his reach so violently and gives him such a cold look, he actually looks startled. There’s a brief moment where he might actually get the idea but then he’s reaching again, more aggressively. Lindsay hits him hard enough with her beer bottle it shatters and he backs up immediately. Broke glass and beer go everywhere. If he breaks her phone, she may honestly never find Mica’s number again and she is not fucking having that.

“Stop,” Lindsay says coldly. Michael touches the blood on his head, a sure sign of a fight, but her entire demeanor finally deters him. He's obviously put off by how this has happened but he knows when to stop. Irritably, he huffs to himself as he slinks off, covered in glass shards and dripping in booze.

“Fuckin, whatever,” Michael murmurs to himself. “Cunt.”

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I'll be ready. 

Lindsay is giddy all day while she takes care of some more mundane stuff. It irritates Michael and she knows it but he minds his own business, clearly having learned his lesson this morning. She makes some calls and does some paperwork all while planning out their date loosely in her head; what she wants to wear, what movie to see, a nice place to eat.

With mortals living so shortly, it's common for Lindsay to pamper and please them while they're alive. If she likes them, she wants them to have a good life and honestly, the best thing for that is money. Mica’s clearly not doing terribly in that department. Whatever she does, she's very good at it. Lindsay searches her closet for something nice to wear.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Dope? 

Lindsay, J  
I'm more of a coke gal 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
The movie's called Dope, you dope 

Lindsay, J  
Whoops? I'm not up to date on all the hot movie titles.

In retrospect, Lindsay has no fucking idea what year it is or what movies are out. That's really not something she makes a habit of keeping up with unless it really gets her interest. She'll let Mica decide.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Or if you want something that'll make me cry, there's Moonlight. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Ooor a horror movie. Get out? 

Truth be told, Lindsay is only distantly familiar with any of these movies. She's heard of them in passing, sure, but that's about it. Maybe she should get herself back up to date on some things if she's really going to be serious about wooing Mica. As an immortal, sometimes it's easier to just not bother with mortal things; they happen so fast and fleeting.

Lindsay, J  
Dope sounds pretty good. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Cool. 

Lindsay smiles excitedly as she pockets her phone again. Her smile immediately falters when she steps in a puddle of beer in the kitchen. Oh for crying out loud.

“Michael!” she shouts. He scoffs mildly from where he's sulking in the living room after being rebuffed earlier. “Why didn't you clean this fucking shit up!”

“I'm not fuckin’ cleaning it up!” Michael barks back. “It's your fucking mess!”

“Maybe if you weren't an aggravating fucking cunt, this wouldn’t happen!” Lindsay yells.

“Maybe if you spent some time at home instead of galavanting around trying to get your dick wet, you'd know how to fucking clean something for once in your life!” he shouts, greatly increasing volume.

“Sorry I can't stick around all the time and watch you get your dry ass pussy railed but I have actual things to do, you dumb shit!” Lindsay snaps. Michael replies by chucking a controller across the room at her and shattering it against a wall.

“I hope whatever stupid motherfucker you hooked up with last night doesn't mind your sorry excuse for a dick!” he barks. Lindsay throws the toaster at him, just barely missing him when he moves and breaking it against the wall. “Fucking knock it off, bitch!”

“Clean this shit up!” Lindsay demands loudly. “And I asked you to take the fucking garbage out!”

“You clean it up!” Michael shouts. Lindsay rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she heads back toward the bedroom. “I'm not fucking done talking to you!”

“Sure fucking sounds like you are!” Lindsay barks back, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She hears Michael's muffled response and just rolls her eyes again. Instead, she focuses on getting ready. It may just be a movie date but she wants to look good. She takes a nice, long shower with minimum distraction and afterward, wraps her hair up while she dries off. While her simple gold bars are nice, Lindsay decides to switch her nipple piercings out for something a little more intricate for today; a couple silver and gem encrusted pistol shaped ones do nicely.

It's not often she puts so much effort into her outfits or that she gets as much fun out of doing so. Whatever it is about Mica makes her just- happy? Lindsay wouldn't have called herself unhappy before, really. She has an eye candy husband, powerful friends, money and things. She's challenged mentally and emotionally and her work helps keep her fit. Plus she often has rewarding, long term relationships with mortals who are both entertaining and offer a good emotional connection.

Mica is something entirely new.

Lindsay hums to herself as she dresses and does her makeup. Michael wanders in while she's getting ready but she ignores him and he gives her an annoyed look before starting to do the same. They move around each other silently as each of them prepare for a night out. The injury on Michael's head from earlier is still bright red and the cut open but it's not bleeding anymore; it wasn't that bad in the first place. She's definitely hit him a hell of a lot harder with beer bottles before.

Michael seems more annoyed that she isn't interested in knowing where he's going so if he wants to fight about this, he'll have to start it himself. Lindsay finishes her hair and leaves the bathroom before he can bother. She finishes up her makeup, applying her nice dual tone lipstick and shimmery mascara, before putting in the rest of her ear piercings. Michael gruffs a noise as he pads out the bathroom and haphazardly starts getting dressed.

Even if she's a little early, she doesn't see that as a bad thing. Lindsay packs up her purse for the evening, this time making sure to bring along extra condoms, and heads for the door.

“Hey,” Michael says mildly. Lindsay looks at him halfly and he turns to show her his back. She trots over to help him zip his binder up and he huffs out a ‘thanks’ before she leaves. Honestly, fifteen minutes shouldn't even be considered early. On her way down, her phone vibrates again.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I picked yesterday so your choice of food today ;) 

Lindsay, J  
Well, you took us for lobster so how about some steak? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
(Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand) 

Lindsay grabs a set of keys off the rack in their private garage. She tosses her purse into the passenger's seat as she climbs in and adjusts everything so she'll fit. After all, it only seems fitting to take a beautiful car to pick up a beautiful lady. She pauses on the street to open the top.

“Hey!” Michael shouts from way too high up. His voice carries way too damn well for his own good. “That's my custom Entity, you bitch! I fuckin’ swear, if you scratch that-” Lindsay turns the radio on. She pulls his equally custom shades from the visor and settles them on her face before taking off, leaving Michael to his shouting.

Stupid Asshole  
That includes the fuckin INSIDE too

As Mica didn't mention any place else, Lindsay returns to the same apartment she had spent the night in last night. Seeing it in an earlier light shows how nice it really is. Of course, unlike the building Lindsay lives in, there's also other people living in Mica’s building. Unfortunate, really. Lindsay parks out front, pushing her shades to the top of her head before hopping out and heading upstairs.

A completely different lady from this morning awkwardly avoids eye contact with her. Good. Lindsay pads down to what she hopes she remembers as Mica’s door and gives a soft knock. Mica opens up near immediately.

“Hi,” Mica says and she smiles.

“Hi,” Lindsay replies, offering the same. They stare. Much like when she met her yesterday, Mica is dressed beautifully and excessively. From her neatly tied up hair and finely painted face to her perfectly knotted shirt and gold embellished stockings, she screams high femme. Lindsay doesn’t want their relationship to be strictly sex but it’s rather hard to not just dip her back into her apartment and go at it again. She’s even more lovely without the soft, bubbly haze of a couple too many drinks.

“I believe I was promised steak?” Mica reminds her.

“I did offer that,” Lindsay agrees. She offers her hand which Mica takes with a pleased smile and they head down again. A man stares at them knowingly in the elevator. Exactly how many people in this building saw them bang? Lindsay knows they weren’t exactly discreet about it but come on. She leads Mica back to her ‘borrowed’ car, the shiny, spotless chrome finished Entity. Mica looks surprised and a little impressed.

“Is this yours?” she asks curiously.

“No,” Lindsay laughs. Mica gives her a much more interested look, grinning mischievously. She leans in and in her heels, Lindsay has to lean down a little for her.

“You know, bad girls are kind of sexy,” she whispers, a very intentional breathiness that’s surely implying something. Lindsay grins.

“I guess we’re both in luck, then,” she replies back hotly. They both giggle. Lindsay opens the passenger side door for her and Mica climbs in, looking around with great interest. Fortunately, Michael does upkeep his cars very well and as important as it is to look good, it’s also important to be comfortable. It’s also sort of a deathtrap but Lindsay doesn’t plan on going as hard as Michael arranges for this thing. She hops into the driver’s seat.

“Wow,” Mica murmurs. “This is so extra.”

“He takes his cars very seriously,” Lindsay says sarcastically. Mica laughs. This time, of course, Lindsay leads the way to a nice little restaurant for dinner. She’s actually not really one for eating, especially if it distracts from something else, and immortals really don’t need to anyways. That being said, she knows where there are nice places and she knows where there are nice drinks. Mica grins at her as they drive but otherwise just watches out the window. Lindsay may be ‘taking it easy’ but they’re still going quite fast. Mica isn’t bothered.

Nice part of town or not, Los Santos is still Los Santos but Lindsay isn’t too worried about her car getting stolen. It has ‘Mogar’ license plates; no one’s dumb enough to put their hands on Michael’s shit- anymore, at least. Lindsay gets out and walks around to help Mica out, gladly offering her arm again to lead her inside.

“You certainly know your way around,” Mica comments. “How long have you been in Los Santos.”

“A while,” Lindsay assures with a smile. She has no fucking idea. That sorta goes with the not knowing what year it is thing. They’ve been here for decades easily, different faces with different names but here all the same. They made this city; molded it from the ash and dust they made it into. Dangerous and thrilling and coldly uncaring; a perfect playground for a group of immortals to build sand castles in. “And yourself?”

“Oh, I’ve drifted in and out,” Mica replies. They’re both left to their own secrets. “It’s a nice city.” Flattery is the best flirtation, isn’t it? Lindsay takes them inside and procures a table with little more than a cutting look and a show of the FAKE tattoo behind her ear. Mica clings to her arm with a cocky proudness as Lindsay bullies her way in. They’re seated at a nice table in a candle lit corner and given the least anxious looking waiter. He brings them some water and nice wine without asking.

“This place is so nice,” Mica hums fondly. “If you’re trying to impress me, you’re definitely succeeding.”

“I figured a lovely place for a lovely lady,” Lindsay assures. Mica grins as she looks at the menu.

“If you’re trying to flatter me, you’re succeeding, too,” she says. Oh, Lindsay’s pretty good at this by now. It doesn’t always go so- weirdly smooth, mortals have such different taste, but she’s always willing to put in the effort to make something work if she wants it.

Unsurprisingly, they wind up staring at each other more than the menus. They sip wine quietly.

“I’d say it’s weird not knowing anything about you but-” Mica trails off.

“But?” Lindsay repeats.

“It is,” she assures. “I just don’t mind.”

“Mind not knowing anything about me or mind it being weird?” Lindsay asks. Mica laughs.

“I know small talk is ‘boring’ any everything,” she says instead. Lindsay doesn’t say anything. “We could be awful for each other.”

“I guess we won’t know until we know each other better?” she offers.

“Are you saying we should get to know each other better?” Mica replies. The waiter interrupts them to take their order. Lindsay, of course, orders a simple steak and Mica, of course, orders something a little more fancy with lobster and shrimp. The waiter leaves and they’re left to return to their loaded gazes and flirtatious smiles.

“I’ll answer what I can, to the extent that I can,” Lindsay finally says. “Being careful in Los Santos and all that.” Mica huffs a laugh and nods in agreement.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says. She doesn’t ask any questions. Another comfortable silence. It’s so easy with Mica but at the same time, not necessary, either. Lindsay could easily think of a thousand and one things to talk to her about, mundane or complex or something else, but there’s no need. Comfortable.

“Is this something you do often, then?” Mica questions after a bit. “The ‘falling in love’ with strangers thing.”

“Often?” Lindsay repeats. “No. I wouldn’t say that.” It’s all relative though, isn’t it? Mica doesn’t exist on a time scale that can be fathomed into a ratio for Lindsay. She’s always been here and always will be, for an entirety before and forever after anything and everything exists. Often to her is not often to Lindsay.

“What would you say, then?” she asks.

“Once in a lifetime, maybe,” she answers. They both laugh a little.

“I hate to ask but,” Mica goes on, looking down into her wine glass and biting her lip faintly. “Your ‘husband’, I guess, why are you still-?” With him. She doesn’t have to finish. Why is she still with Michael? Again, it’s hard to explain to someone like Mica that she just- still loves him. Love becomes a weird thing when two people are together as long as they have been.

“I don’t really know how to put this,” Lindsay admits. “I just- can’t imagine living without him.” This obviously isn’t what Mica wanted to hear but Lindsay doesn’t want to lie to her, either. They have a unique relationship that, this time around, won’t have anything to do with her dating Mica. She’s certain she’s already made that crystal clear to him.

“Mica,” she says softly. “I’m sorry, if you thought-”

“I wasn’t asking you to leave your husband,” Mica confirms abruptly and offers a slightly more somber smile. “I was just curious. Sort of comes with the territory of, uh, dating girls who don’t date girls.” Lindsay reaches across the table to place her hand on the back of Mica’s.

“I love girls,” she promises very sincerely. This, fortunately, lightens Mica’s mood again and she laughs. The waiter brings their food and they eat in peace. The atmosphere here is nice, not too intimidating and not too quiet, and the wine sits nightly with their meal. Lindsay pays the tab when they’re finished, and they walk arm in arm back out to the parking lot.

“The theater’s not too far from here,” Mica says. “Should we walk?”

“Sure!” Lindsay agrees. It’s a pretty nice night out and after an even nicer dinner, a walk sounds good. Mica hangs off her arm affectionately and they make their way to the cinema. It’s usually not a problem for Lindsay to walk around unarmed, she can deal with most situations bare handed, but she feels a little bare with Mica with her. Already being so petite for a mortal, Lindsay feels she’s in twice as much danger even if this probably isn’t true.

They make it to the theater unassaulted.

“Well,” Mica hums softly as they stand across the street and watch police cars swarm the building. “I guess we were late to the party.” No way Lindsay’s going in there with a bunch of LSPD all over the place. The morons already shoot each other in normal situations.

“Maybe we should see a movie a different day,” Lindsay murmurs.

“Good idea,” Mica agrees.

“Want to grab some liquor and burn shit in the desert?” Lindsay asks.

“If you buy me candy,” Mica replies. Lindsay laughs and nods.

“Of course,” she assures. They start the walk back to their car. Whatever happened at the theater they’ll know more about tomorrow on the news or at least what the LSPD thinks happened. Lindsay doesn’t think it’s any of her gang but she couldn’t say that for sure. The two of them pop into the gas station to pick up drinks and snacks.

They part ways in the small store. Lindsay grabs two cases of different flavored hard lemonade and some sweet cherry juice to go with it. At the register she meets back up with Mica who seems to have grabbed at minimum one of everything sweet she could find. Lindsay pays, as usual, and they leave with their bags of goodies.

“I hate to ask, too, I guess,” she says and Mica looks up at her curiously. “How’d you get such a nice apartment, anyways?”

“You’re asking if someone pays for it for me?” Mica replies.

“In a more graceful way, I think,” Lindsay agrees. Mica huffs a small laugh.

“I have money,” she assures. “A lot of money. I just think it’s cute when people buy stuff for me, you know? Either they worked hard for it and choose to spend it on me or they didn’t and they end up dropping hundreds on me just for a taste of my pussy.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s just for that,” Lindsay says. “But your pussy is worth it.” Mica bumps their hips together playfully.

“I can already see you’re a romantic,” she teases. “But, yeah, someone pays for my apartment. He’s- a weird dude.”

“Gets off on you using his credit card?” Lindsay asks.

“Yeeeah,” Mica replies. “Like I said, weird.” They walk a bit more, taking their time to enjoy the cool nice and the Los Santos lights; neon signs and shop windows changing over for the night business. A city that never sleeps indeed.

“Hey chickies-” Lindsay is immediately in a bad mood. She turns to face the stranger’s voice as two men approach them without hesitation. Bad move. “What’s a pair of bangin’ babes like yourselves doing out here so late?” Mica artfully places herself enough behind Lindsay that she can peek out to watch what’s happening.

“We’re on a date,” Lindsay says pointedly. “Now scram.”

“Date?” one of them says. “Where your boys at, then? Left you all alone?”

“A date with each other,” Mica corrects coldly.

“No way, a couple hot ass girls like you like pussy?” he says in surprise. Lindsay hands Mica the bag she’s holding. “Come on, you can come over to our place and we'll show you some good dick.” Once again, the last thing Lindsay is interested in right now is some white ass boys who think they know her.

“I told you to scram,” Lindsay repeats more viciously this time.

“Don't be like that, baby,” he urges, reaching for her. Lindsay grabs his wrist so suddenly, he lurches back but her grip is too tight for him to get free.

“Last warning,” she says. “Scram.” Even if he wanted to, there's no way he could. When he inevitably doesn't, Lindsay snaps his wrist in her hand. He crumples at once, collapsing to his knees and shouting as he tries to yank his hand free.

“Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!” he yelps. They were having a good time until these two decided to butt in. Lindsay pulls his wrist upward and with a harsh jerk, bashes her knee into his elbow, breaking it easily. He yells and she finally lets go. The least they could do is actually put up a fight. His buddy makes a run for it which leaves Lindsay to just focus on the one. She grabs the collar of his shirt, keeping him upright so she can punch him repeatedly in the face.

When she feels his skull literally break under her knuckles, she finally stops. He's sopping with blood and his own tears, nose broken and eye sockets caved. Lindsay wishes she felt better. They ruined her second date! She drops him into the sobbing pile he collapses in and looks at the blood on her knuckles before stepping on his throat with her heel. He stops moving and she relents.

Alright, maybe that was a little too far.

Lindsay turns back to Mica who looks at her with stars in her eyes.

“Whoa,” she says. “That was really hot?”

“Oh,” Lindsay replies tentatively. “Thanks?” A girl after her own heart indeed. She takes the bag she was carrying back and Mica beams at her so she smiles back. Date not ruined after all, just an unpredicted activity.

“I'm, like, so wet right now,” Mica says as they continue back to the car. “Where did you learn that?”

“Fighting?” Lindsay assumes. Mostly from brawling with wild animals back when she was feral, honestly. That she does remember. “I grew up fighting, really.” Mica makes a sweet little ‘ah’ sound as she walks affectionately close with her. This is a nice change of pace. Usually cute mortals really aren't into things dying. They return to the car, untouched of course, and set their goods in the backseat. Lindsay reaches for a towel in the glove box to clean herself up a bit but Mica stops her.

“It's sexy,” she insists. Lindsay can't help but grin. She lets it be for now, instead turning her attention to taking them out to the desert. They're barely out of the city before Mica is on her. She puts her hand on the inside of Lindsay's thigh and runs her hand gradually up as she leans over. Mica rubs her dick through her pants, smiling enticingly as she urges Lindsay erect. Oh. Biting her lip softly, Mica ducks her head under Lindsay’s arm and unbuttons her slacks to pull out her semi hard cock.

The manual gear shift means Lindsay has to keep both hands more or less where they are to keep control of of vehicle at high speeds and sudden turns. Normally this isn't that much of an issue but normally she doesn't have Mica’s head in her lap, either. Mica strokes her cock in her hand before pressing her lips against the tip teasingly. Lindsay groans softly. This is absolutely a first or at least the first in a very long time. She tries not to press on the gas too much when Mica presses the head into her mouth.

The settling night of Los Santos doesn't make it that much more quiet, but fortunately the road out to the desert is fairly straight and not very busy anyways. This doesn't make it particularly easier to focus as Mica gingerly bobs her head. She holds the base of Lindsay's cock in one hand and holds back a twirl of her hair with the other. Her deep red lipstick leaves marks further and further down as she takes her time and takes more of it. She presses her tongue to the head with each move.

A soft hum makes Lindsay shudder. Mica grins as she presses down, taking her hard cock into her throat and slowly sinking to the base. Lindsay groans, closing her eyes momentarily before hurriedly focusing on the road again. They're going quite fast. Mica pops off with a slick noise, grinning as she admires her handiwork of lipstick marks. She runs her tongue over the slit before taking it in her mouth again.

This time, she bobs her head more aggressively, every now and again letting the tip slip into her throat as she moves. Lindsay tightens her grip on the clutch. Her breathing’s shallow and she hasn't even noticed the car radio has gone shockingly quiet. As she pulls off for a breath, Mica kisses the tip before going right back down. Lindsay rasps out a soft noise as she comes, stepping on the gas automatically in the process.

Mica hums contently, slowing her movements as she swallows. She pulls off and spit clings to her lips as she leaves behind a mess of red marks all along Lindsay's cock. Politely, she tucks Lindsay back into her pants before sitting back and reaching into her purse to reapply her lipstick. Lindsay pulls off road and fortunately, the suspension prevents from bothering Mica with her fine art.

Wow.

“It's nice out here,” Mica says as she peers out the window at the bright night sky. There's less lights out this way and it makes the sky easier to see at night.

“Yeah,” Lindsay agrees. They climb out of the car and while Mica happily digs into some sweets, she pops the tabs off a couple bottles for them. She hands one to Mica and in return, Mica hands her a piece of candy. Lindsay drags some desert trash near them and uses some useless paper she finds in the glove box to set fire to it. Gladly, she and Mica sit on the hood and hang out.

For a while at least. Lindsay, of course, is eager to return the favor. She sets her drink down and Mica looks at her curiously as she gets up again. Not that she's left wondering for long. Lindsay takes her thighs in her hands and Mica laughs as she gladly crouches against the hood of the car and ducks her head under Mica’s skirt. He silky stockings feel soft against Lindsay’s face and neck. They end high up on her thighs, giving the slightest of skin between them and her warm cunt. She has absolutely not been wearing panties this whole time.

Unsurprisingly with how sensitive she really is, her lovely pussy is already slick and twitching for attention. Mica wraps her legs around Lindsay’s shoulders with eagerness and rolls her hips forward. Not one to leave her waiting, Lindsay gladly presses a kiss to her labia. She brushes her tongue over her clit and through her quivering folds nice and slow, only making Mica tighten her legs and moan sweetly. It doesn't take a lot to get her off which is exactly why Lindsay withholds, much to Mica’s disgruntled dismay.

Even as she rocks her hips towards her, Lindsay just delicately laps at her aroused clit and kisses her lips. Each time she pulls off with a soft ‘pop’ that makes Mica’s knees clench around her, her tights rubbing against her skin with a near unbearable heat. Or maybe that's just Lindsay. It's not until Mica is quietly groaning and whining complaint that she offers up anything more. Lindsay sucks on her clit with enough suddenness that Mica gasps, a shudder running through her as she reaches down to grab Lindsay's head.

“Oh!” she moans. “Lindsay!” Lindsay teases her clit with the tip of her tongue before lapping at her wet cunt, eager to taste every bit of her again and again. Mica rubs her hips into her mouth with little ruts of her hips and Lindsay presses against her clit with her thumb as she dips her tongue inside. Her thighs twitch and Lindsay works harder. It's really not a surprise when Mica hugs her legs around her and comes with a violent shudder, drenching Lindsay's face with her sweet cum.

When she loosens her legs, Lindsay dips back out from under her skirt. Mica sighs heavily, a pleased grin rested on her face as she comes down from her orgasm. Lindsay runs her tongue over her lips before taking her thumb and running it over her slick chin. She licks her finger and Mica blushes excitedly.

They don't talk.

Lindsay returns to sitting on the hood beside her as the two of them watch some garbage burn. They drink their drinks and eat their snacks and contemplate the ever tightening threads that draw them closer. Mica gets her breath back after a while. They smile at each other.

This is nice. It's been so long since she's had a good date like this- since she's even felt like this. It's incredible.

“What did you want to be when you grew up?” Mica asks out of the blue. Lindsay looks at her and she looks back but doesn't bother with a reasoning for her question. Grew up? Lindsay doesn’t ever remember not being this age.

“A doctor,” she says. It sounds normal enough. Mica laughs.

“And now,” she says. Lindsay sees how maybe that was a questionable answer when she just straight murdered a dude for bothering her. “I wanted to be an actress.”

“It's never too late for that,” Lindsay encourages with a smile.

“It's not,” Mica agrees. “But in times like these, it's hard for someone like me. I got frustrated with it. That's- not a way I like feeling.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” she murmurs softly.

“It's getting better, though,” Mica assures, grinning at her. “Maybe in a couple hundred years I can be an actress without worry of systematic oppression.”

“Yeah,” Lindsay replies quietly. Hopefully she's right but Lindsay's seen far too much for that. Humans are- slow processing creatures. Fortunately Mica will be long dead by then.

It makes Lindsay sad.

They end up falling asleep in the car. They're too drunk and it's surprisingly comfortable with the two of them curled together in whatever could be called the backseat. Come morning, or close enough to it, Lindsay takes Mica back home where she sleepily stumbles inside and immediately goes back to sleep. Lindsay hesitates, she wants to stay, but without actual permission to do so, she finally leaves for her own apartment.

It's not that early, the tinted windows of the car allowing them to sleep in more than they intended, so Lindsay isn't surprised that Michael is awake already. He is a ‘morning’ person. Nor is she surprised when she enters the apartment to find him getting fucked by Ryan on the coffee table. Ryan is obviously caught off guard by her showing up, though, stunned still like a deer in the headlights. As if she cares. Been there, fucked that. Lindsay doesn't say anything to either of them, barely looking at them as she enters the apartment and heads for the kitchen.

Honestly, she's too busy thinking about Mica, anyways. Under normal circumstances, she'd probably start a fight over this simply for the sake of fighting but she's just too preoccupied. Should she text first this time? Is three dates three days in a row too many? Perhaps she should give Mica some space. She doesn't want either or them to get burned out on whatever it is they have- Mica more than her, obviously.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Thanks for the burning shit in the desert (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark ) 

Lindsay smiles to herself.

Lindsay, J  
Sure thing. Maybe we can catch that movie next week? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Sounds like a date. 

A date next week. Lindsay is already looking forward to it.

They could be awful for each other.

Lindsay frowns as Mica’s words ring in her head so suddenly. Is she awful for Mica? Does a human miss out on something by being pampered their entire lives? Surely not. They love that shit. Lindsay certainly has no problem riding out a mortal’s entire lifespan, either. She’s never just cut one of her lovers off before.

That being said, mortals are fragile and flimsy. They die before they age, usually. Lindsay doesn’t see this as being her fault typically; Los Santos is dangerous. If anything, she helps them stay alive longer- as long as Michael doesn’t have a say in it and he’s certainly not having a say in this. Judging by the fact he's yet to follow her out or hunt Mica down, he clearly knows a line has been laid. It's not a matter of what would happen if he crossed it, it's a matter of sheer respect.

Even if a mortal’s only want is to reproduce, she can do that. Two immortals can’t produce children together but Lindsay knows well mortals are quite easily knocked up. Honestly, it’s probably why Michael gets so mad sometimes. Lindsay can have as many children as she wants with the mortals she takes on while he is left to sulk. It’s why he doesn’t take mortal lovers, after all. He hates watching them die; loving something so much until it’s just gone one day.

Lindsay already knows that mortals don’t stay; lovers or children or friends, they all die one day. She’s okay with this. They live good lives and die good deaths and that’s all there is too it. She glances in the direction of the living room mildly, palming her phone in her hand.

She knows this isn’t what Mica means.

Once upon a time, she and Michael were in love. Could she fall out of love with Mica? Could Mica even live that long. To Lindsay, she and Michael were in ‘love’ for quite some time. To Mica this would be lifetime after lifetime. Hell, they still do love each other it's just- difficult to show effectively anymore. Even if they did fall out of love, if they ever are in it, it wouldn’t be like her and Michael. They’re immortals and they’re naturally volatile. Michael’s temper and her spite and the inability to get away from each other drove them to this bizarre song and dance.

They didn’t go from honeymooning to hating; it was a gradual temperature change. It’s quieter with mortals, it always is. They stop answering their phones, change their numbers, and pretend they’re not home.

They don’t have to be in love.

Lindsay looks at her phone and bites her lip. This is an odd train of thought for her. Rarely does she put this much effort into a mortal. Fairly, rarely is she this head over heels for a mortal, too. While she’s more than happy to put in an attempt to make it work with someone she likes, rarely does she feel like she’ll be sad if it doesn’t come through. Some mortals just aren’t into whatever it is she has going on.

She’ll be sad if she can’t make things work with Mica.

There’s a crash from the living room and Ryan makes a small, startled noise.

“You cunt! Don’t scratch the fucking floors!” Lindsay shouts automatically. “We just got those replaced!”

“Or I’ll do whatever the fuck I want and you’ll shut the fuck up!” Michael yells back.

“Just because you can’t keep your legs closed doesn’t mean you can’t keep your mouth closed!” Lindsay barks at him.

“You’re one to talk!” he shouts. “Try not to get hep from this one!”

“Yeah! And maybe try not to let Ryan make your pussy an unusable mess this time!” she replies. Ryan minds his own business.

Lindsay takes care of her work. Much of it can be taken care of from the privacy of her own home, the bright side of having so many workers, but Lindsay prefers going out herself from time to time, the bright side of being the boss. Mica texts her quite frequently, typically just asking mundane questions about her or wondering what she’s up to both of which Lindsay answers as close to the truth as possible.

It is Los Santos and it takes a certain kind of person to live here, but nothing seems to bother Mica. Whether Lindsay is in the middle of running drugs or collecting protection money or just straight up murdering rival gang members, Mica reacts like it’s another normal part of life. Lindsay is actually glad that there isn’t a lot she has to keep from her. Lying to mortals is just a necessity sometimes but it's always a pain in the ass. It’s too early to tell but Mica might even be understanding of the immortal thing.

Even while on jobs, Lindsay finds herself stopping to primp herself almost whenever she sees her own reflection. She never knows when she might run into Mica and she mostly just wants to make sure when she does that it’s not when she has a gaping bullet wound in her head or something.

Michael tries more and more to antagonise her into a fight and becomes more and more agitated when she isn't interested in taking the bait. She knows he's nervous; this isn't new. He's a dumbass that thinks he'll get replaced and he can't live without her as much as she can't without him. He'll get over it.

As impatient as Lindsay is for their movie date, Mica is obviously more so.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Idk if you've heard, but I have a movie date in a couple days. Wanna help me shop for some lingerie? 

Lindsay, of course, has set her ringtone to assure she knows when Mica is texting. She doesn't call. So of course she puts down what she's doing to read it and she's not disappointed. It's been a few days and it'll be a few more before their date. They can't stay away from each other. She looks at the two men she has tied up. The two of them have been trying to muscle in on FAKE territory and she was going to show them a long lesson. Today's their lucky day.

Lindsay, J  
You know it. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Meet me at Vicky's Snatch in twenty? 

Lindsay, J  
I'll be there. 

Lindsay glances at her captives again before flipping her blade out and turning it in her fingers. She cuts them free and for a moment, they look startled before they both take off running in different directions. If they expect her to chase, they're sorely out of luck. She'll track them down again when she's got some more free time. It wasn't exactly hard to find them the first time. From here, fortunately it's not that far to the shopping center. She still leaves now, however, to assure she's not late.

By the time Lindsay arrives, Mica is already standing outside with her phone in one hand and a half eaten lollipop in the other. She grins when she spots Lindsay approaching. It doesn’t look like she’s been here long. In her cute outfit as always, Lindsay feels a touch out of place in her ‘work’ clothes. They're not bad really, just a little stiff and uncasual.

“Hey stranger,” Mica hums, gently bumping her hip into Lindsay as she comes near. “Wanna buy me some lingerie?”

“I knew you only liked me for my credit card,” Lindsay replies, feigning heart ache. Mica laughs, immediately taking to hanging off her arm again. She likes being close and Lindsay likes her close. They enter together and a sales lady is on them almost instantly, smiling a wide plastic smile and blissfully ignoring the fact they're lovers.

“Well hello gals,” she says. “Can I help you with anything today?”

“Mm,” Mica says as she pops her sucker out of her mouth again. “I have a date this weekend and I need something really nice.”

“Oh how nice,” she replies. “Aren't you a sweetheart. Come right this way, I have just the thing.” Mica lets Lindsay go to follow the lady and Lindsay trails after. The woman is more than happy to show Mica all kinds of matching sets of things, encouraging her to buy each of them before pushing another on her. Once she's picked a few, Mica disappears into the changing room to try on a few bras. The woman clearly has no interest in speaking to Lindsay.

Mica pops out in a nice, red lace push up bra and grins as she makes a little turn. Honestly, there's not a lot that she doesn't look good in. With her short black shorts, this is basically a whole new outfit for her. Lindsay can still see the hickies on her neck. The saleswoman nods approvingly and Lindsay grins as she returns to try on something else. There's not a lot sold here that isn't flashy and over the top.

“This I like,” Mica approves greatly as she comes back out in a black bra with see through little hearts on the cups that seem to fall perfectly in line with her heart areolas. The woman obviously is a little startled she came out like this but she shakes it off.

“Lovely!” she agrees. Anything to make a sale.

“Oh, don't you want something, Lindsay?” Mica asks. “Help her while I try some more of these on, would you?” She hops back in the dressing room without a reply. The saleswoman looks at Lindsay with a bit of a frown. This isn't that surprising. While Mica is petite and obviously the ideal target consumer for their product, she's clearly not. She's on the heavier side and in her work clothes, she surely looks too butch, too.

“I'm sure we can find something for you,” the woman says like she shouldn't get her hopes up. Lindsay really doesn't pay her any mind. She picks out a few pieces she likes while the woman keeps fruitlessly encouraging her to stick to the beige and whites. No, Lindsay actually quite likes the frilly, excessive colourful ones. She's not going to try them on here, of course, she knows well what fits her and what doesn't by now. This isn't her first shopping spree. She's had this body a long time.

Mica finds her again once she's had her fill of shopping, grinning happily with her arms full.

“Did you find something your date will like?” the woman asks cheerily.

“I dunno,” Mica answers. “You liked these, right?”

“Duh,” Lindsay agrees. “You do look good in anything, though, so maybe I'm bias.” She leans down to kiss Mica heartily on the mouth and the saleswoman finally gets it. Her face freezes up as she clearly has to make the decision between a sale and whatever her mouth wants to spew. After a moment, she forces a smile.

“Excellent, I can help you check out over here,” she assures, guiding them to the register. Lindsay pats Mica’s butt as they follow her over. The woman returns to a slightly more sincere smile. “Now then, which did you decide on?”

“Uh, all of them?” Mica replies matter of factly as she sets her goods on the counter. As if she's going to pick _one_ set. Lindsay adds her own to the pile.

“These as well,” she says. The woman looks between them briefly before slowly beginning to scan and bag their items. There's a nervousness to her as the total soars with each scan. She likely thinks they're going to try to rob the place- which, sure, Lindsay has definitely done before but today she's more interested in showing off. It's not like she's running out of cash any time soon.

“I'm not sure we'll finish a movie at this rate,” Lindsay murmurs as she reaches for her wallet.

“Oh?” Mica hums back playfully. “And here I thought I'd just skip the lingerie all together.”

“And waste a shopping spree?” she teases, handing the saleswoman her debit card without even bothering hearing the total. It's really rather a moot point now.

“You make a good point,” Mica agrees and she holds Lindsay's hand fondly. “We could always just watch a movie at my place.”

“In lingerie?” Lindsay muses. She punches in her pin number and the saleswoman actually looks surprised when it's approved.

“Mm, with champagne and strawberries,” Mica says. “Maybe some cherries.” Lindsay takes their bag, foregoing the receipt, and they take their leave.

“That does sound nice,” Lindsay agrees. That sounds better than going to an actual theater at any rate and not just because it'll probably end exclusively in sex.

“For now, though,” Mica purrs. “Maybe we should go back to my place and try some of these on?” She offers a flirtatious wink and Lindsay grins back.

“Oh, of course,” she agrees. “We have to make sure they fit, right?” They wander back to her car and Lindsay tosses the bag in the back before opening the door for Mica again. Mica curiously looks it over, having a peek at the new car. Like her clothes, this one is mainly for work so it's not nearly as flashy as the chrome fuckmobile Michael has. She actually likes to get work done.

“Is this one yours?” she asks.

“Hate to disappoint you, but it is,” Lindsay assures.

“It's nice,” Mica says, happily climbing in and settling in. Lindsay climbs in the driver's seat and they're off. She knows how to get to Mica’s place easily by now and any short cut needed to make it there. Fortunately she's in a fairly nice part of town and fortunately, it's actually not too far from her own. There's no way Mica’s apartment is cheap and the fact that someone is paying for it for her only speaks volumes to her charm.

Mica gladly heads up to her apartment and Lindsay grabs the bag to follow her.

“I hope I didn't interrupt anything important,” Mica murmurs as she teases the edge of Lindsay's shirt in the elevator. It must be obvious these are ‘work’ clothes or perhaps it's just obvious Lindsay dresses much nicer for her on a normal basis.

“I'd rather drop everything to lend you a hand than anything else any day,” Lindsay promises with a suggestive droll. Mica giggles quietly, giving Lindsay's middle a soft push.

“Don't even,” she teases back. “I didn't know moving fast meant we had to be cheesy about it.”

“I'm pretty sure it does,” Lindsay answers. Mica rolls her eyes playfully as she takes the bag from her and heads into her apartment. She hasn't spent a ton of time here and what she has was a little busy so when Mica pads off to change, Lindsay has a curious look around. It really is a nice apartment with nice things in it. She hasn't known Mica that long either so it's hard to know what her taste really is but if the mix of different decorations is anything to go by, a lot of these are gifts.

Careful not to actually snoop, Lindsay just has a look around. Everything is kept clean if not a little cluttered. She has an entire shelf full of different vases and each of them are filled to the brim with fresh, lively looking flowers. Mostly roses, a few other red petals here and there, hints of white baby's breath. Almost certainly from ‘suitors’. Despite the many people Mica encourages, she truly doesn't seem interested in most of them.

There's a shelf of books, several in different languages, and a classy set of less than classy figurines. Lindsay can't believe she's dating a girl with anime figurines but somehow, that just seems fitting at the moment. Her television cabinet is full of different consoles all hooked up to a very intense switcher for ease of access and a shelf dedicated to games whose consoles hadn't figured out internal storage yet.

“Uncomfortable, but pretty,” Mica says and Lindsay turns to look at her. The very thin, very lacey bra and panties very, in fact, very pretty, but Mica has to keep adjusting them to prevent them from rolling out of place. Certainly more for looks than anything else.

“As long as you don’t move and aren’t people shaped, it’ll be fine,” Lindsay assures.

“Not moving and not being people shaped isn’t really my aesthetic,” Mica answers. It must be fairly itchy too because she’s hurriedly shimmying out of the bra the quickest she can. She flings it at Lindsay and the matching panties soon come after. Teasingly, Mica wriggles before padding back into the room. A few seconds later, another set of lingerie comes flying out of the bedroom, these ones a set that Lindsay had picked up. She laughs to herself as she picks them up, giving them another look over before deciding to join along.

The thin, semi-protective padding of her work gear isn’t the easiest to get off, or the most comfortable, but Lindsay tugs it off over her head with minimum struggle. She piles her stuff beside the door as she strips down naked and promptly shimmies into the new undies set. These are pretty comfortable, actually, nice and softy with a cute ruffled trim. As expected, they fit very well.

“Those look nice!” Mica chirps as she returns in a new set herself. These looks much more comfortable; black with pink spots and very simple. Lindsay grins.

“Thanks,” she replies. “Those are cute, too.” She walks over and gently cups Mica’s tits to adjust the front of her bra. Mica grins up at her and makes a little twirl before grabbing both of Lindsay’s hands. She tugs her down to give her a kiss on the lips, their heights still a bit apart with both of them barefoot.

“Cute enough to impress my date?” she asks.

“Mm, I don't know,” Lindsay muses playfully. “You might have to try some more on.”

“Why do I get the feeling you just want to see me in cute underwear?” Mica says as she bites her tongue between her teeth in that cute way she's so fond of.

“Never,” Lindsay gasps back. She gives her another lingering kiss before Mica returns once more to change. Lindsay can't believe they've known each other less than a month. They get along so well. As friendly as Lindsay is, even this is unprecedented for her. She changes into another set herself. These are nice. Pink and white stripes and a bra that does make her breast look perfectly full, but the heart on the panties are a little off target for a trans woman like herself.

It's probably been awhile since she really dressed up like this. It's not exactly a common hobby of hers after all. She prefers comfort over looks and usually if anyone's seeing her panties it's because they're going to be on the floor soon. This is nice.

Mica comes flouncing back out with the black bra from earlier. The see through, heart shaped patches over her nipples lay perfectly with her tattooed areolas. The panties match, obviously, with an equally see through heart showing off her cute, fluffy labia. Lindsay wishes she could help, she really does, but Mica fortunately has a figure and appearance that literally looks good in anything.

“That I like,” Lindsay assures with a smile.

“You like them all,” Mica points out.

“You’re right,” Lindsay agrees immediately. Mica laughs as she comes over to steal another kiss. She plucks at the edge of Lindsay’s panties playfully.

“I like these, too,” she says. “Ruffles are so sixteen sixties.”

“Sixteen sixties?” Lindsay repeats in amusement.

“Eighteen sixties?” Mica corrects curiously. “Fuck if I know. Ruffles are _never_ in.” They both laugh a little and Lindsay leans in to kiss her a little more concretely. She can wrap her arms around Mica so easily, entangling her in a sweet embrace and feeling the heat of their skin press together in the cool apartment.

“What is ‘in’, then?” she asks.

“Black is always in,” Mica teases, pressing her nose against Lindsay’s.

“Hard to argue with that,” she replies as they gently exchange little peck kisses. Mica returns to trying on each of the little sets she's bought, coming to show Lindsay each of them before putting on a new one. Once Lindsay has tried on all of hers, she makes herself comfortable on the couch to do some work between each display. She could easily think of worse places to do work.

Mica eventually settles on a favorite, a black set with embroidered red hearts over each cup and decorative lace around the trim with little black panties that have a sheer crotch and matching red embroidery. They're very cute and Lindsay can certainly agree that these are her favorite, too. For a while, they just sit on the couch together in their new undies. It's peaceful and quiet in a way that Lindsay can't say she's used to. Mica tilts her head into Lindsay's chest as they work on their separate things.

Lindsay could gladly stay here all day.

Unfortunately, today isn't the day for that it seems. Considering how bad they yearn for one another's company, however, Lindsay doesn't think this is that big of a tragedy. They still have a movie date, in a theater or not, and surely more dates after that.

“Ugh,” Mica complains mildly before she even answers her phone. Obviously she's familiar with whoever it is. She sits up as she takes the call, already seeming to know she has to do something about this. “What? No? Have you considered the option just fucking don't?” Lindsay is curious but she minds her own business. Mica has work doing something and it's not exactly the most legal thing, either, not surprising in Los Santos, but Lindsay can't say for sure what it is. She's just taken Mica’s word for it.

She watches as Mica gets to her feet, impatiently rolling her eyes as she wanders back to the bedroom. When she comes back, she's holding her phone with her shoulder and shimmying clothes on over her nice lingerie. Lindsay decides to do the same.

“You don’t have to go,” Mica says hurriedly. “Not _you_. You stay right where you are.”

“It's okay,” Lindsay assures. “I should actually get some work done, myself.” Mica gives her a little frown but doesn't argue. It certainly isn't the first time Mica seems to have wanted her to stay but won't outright ask. Lindsay isn't even sure if she wants her too or if she's just waiting until they've known each other longer.

“ _Don't_?” Mica says with an aggressive inflection, clearly not directed at Lindsay in any way. “Stay where you are and don't fucking touch anything, okay? Fucking christ, Matt.” This might be the first time Lindsay has seen her wear pants. Regardless of where she's going or doing, she still finds the time to fix her make up and pop on some jewelry before grabbing a heavy duffle bag from the entry closet.

“Sorry about this,” Mica murmurs as Lindsay follows her out of the apartment. “We're still on for our date though, right?”

“Don't worry about it,” Lindsay urges with a smile. It's honestly not that big of a deal. They both have other things to do sometimes no matter how much they could easily lose themselves in hanging out in her apartment all day. “I'll bring the champagne.”

Mica grins. They go their separate ways at the door and as Lindsay's leaving, she sees Mica speed off on a motorcycle. Oh. Well that's hot. Lindsay heads home. It's still pretty early in the day so she doesn't expect Michael to be home but he is anyways. Apparently he has nothing better to do today than sit on the couch and play video games by himself.

Even as she enters the apartment and drops her bag on the floor, he doesn't pay her any mind. He's not wearing his hearing aid obviously which he only does intentionally if he's ignoring her or ignoring Gavin and Gavin isn't around. For the last few days, he seems unusually bitter. Typically he doesn't act like this when she picks up a new date. He pretends to overreact and get mad just to get her attention but he's usually forgotten about it almost immediately.

Lindsay guesses this has to do largely with her attitude, too.

Despite surely seeing her come in, Michael is obviously going out of his way not to look at her. This doesn’t particularly bother Lindsay in any way and honestly, if he’s trying to give her the cold shoulder of all things, he’d normally be sorely disappointed. A couple hours of her husband _not_ yelling? A miracle. Fortunately, he’s getting off lucky today.

While he’s intently ignoring her, Lindsay strips down from her work clothes to the new lingerie underneath. She primps her hair a touch before walking over to stand in front of the tv. Michael leans to look around her momentarily before he seems to realise what’s going on here. His ears turn bright red.

“W-what!” he snaps, urgently moving to put his hearing aid back in again. “What the fuck?”

“I went shopping,” Lindsay replies. Michael sneers.

“Oh what? Your new mortal not up for it?” he bites.

“She picked them out for me,” Lindsay assures. This only makes him turn more red. Whether he’s mad or just jealous, she couldn’t be absolutely for sure and she can’t say she particularly cares, either. He wants to be mad over anything and everything.

Michael reaches for her and Lindsay punches him hard. There’s a moment where he just has to hold his bloody nose and shake some sense into himself before he’s on his feet again, fuming irritably. Lindsay kisses him firmly and then there’s teeth and tongue and blood from who she’s not fully sure yet. They grip and grab at one another, a mixture of getting closer and trying to leave bruises where they can, when they can. Between them, Michael gets his shirt off and his pants undone before they trip into the couch.

Their sex life really never diminishes, one of the fine strings still stitching them together, but it has been a little while. They've just been busy with other stuff, other people, other places. Michael pulls her hair and Lindsay snarl, wrapping both hands around his neck and pressing against his windpipe. They never break their kiss. He grabs a hard, rough handful of one of her tits and in reply, she shoves her hand down his pants to grope his pussy.

The blood is definitely his and certainly hers. Lindsay fingers him roughly as he works on getting his pants and boxers off. Blood smears between their faces and she feels it drip down her chin and speckles Michael's legs. He pushes the front of her panties down, freeing her hard on all at once and she yanks the zipper of his binder down, already stained with blood. Unsurprisingly, he's as wet as she is hard.

When they first met, sure, they were in love in a way they never had been before, but the sex was never as good as it was when they started hating each other. Even if it's not why they stay together, maybe it's why they keep hating. Lindsay isn't too invested in thinking about it too much. She bites his neck as he snarls his hands hard in her hips. They struggle silently on the couch, to stubborn to let the other lead this time or any time.

Lindsay snags his thigh in one hand, pressing them together and grinding her cock between his legs. Michael growls loudly, insistently yanking and pushing her downwards as he rubs his hot cunt against her. As per usual, they end up in a weird position on the couch, Lindsay holding onto both his thighs with bruising pressure and Michael faced the opposite way with his legs wrapped around her waist. It takes a bit more irritable shifting to get in well enough position for Lindsay to thrust into him.

Michael gruffs a hot noise as he grips the couch and rocks his hips back against her defiantly. She thrusts back into him harder, yanking him back to meet her hips and he throws his head down with a rasp. They're both covered in blood and bruises and scratches and it's probably the best sex they've had in a decade.

“Is that all of it?” Michael scoffs shortly, the two of them rutting and thrusting as quick and rough as they can manage. He's always been so easy to get extremely wet and his cunt makes lewd noises with every thrust.

“Sorry your gaping pussy needs two dicks at all times,” Lindsay replies mildly. Michael sneers gruffly. When he maneuvers to face her, they grapple again. Every thrust is hard and deep, assuring they'll both be well bruised for as long as their immortal bodies will allow it. He reaches for her throat and she scratches at his eyes, each of them trying to keep the other at arm's distance. Harshly, they kiss again. Michael squeezes her tits while she claws his hips to all hell.

To be honest, they get tired sooner than later. Panting and gasping, slick with their own blood and sweat, they eventually calm down a little. There's still bites in their kisses, still a sharpness to their fingers, but they quietly moan and pant as they grind against one another. Michael's a little easier with his hands. Lindsay lightens up on the nails. He rubs his face against hers and nips at her neck, not nearly hard enough for it to be violent like the others.

Sometimes tiring themselves out is the only way they feel properly again.

Lindsay presses her thumb against his clit and he shudders. They adjust positions again, sitting up together as they kiss and rut their breasts together. She rolls and flicks Michael's stiff clit in a way she knows gets his knees trembling. He growls, a less aggressive and more aroused noise, against her neck and mouths the tattoo behind her ear. Lindsay groans as she comes and Michael isn't far behind, her fingers in his already bruised hips and his nails in her back.

They sit together quietly for a moment then exchange little kisses before moving to the bedroom. Bloody and tired, they doze off. After a short nap, they end up grappling at one another again lazily but just end up falling asleep again, anyways.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Guess who scored tickets to the expo in LS 

Lindsay stirs enough to reach for her phone and her movement awakens Michael beside her. It’s still fairly early in the afternoon and they’re both worn out already.

Lindsay, J  
Expo? Any expo in this town sounds like a mistake waiting to happen. 

“Fucking,” Michael grunts as he shifts into a sitting position. “You couldn’t wear a fuckin’ condom?” Lindsay ignores him.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
No way. LS Anime Expos are fucking wild. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Last time some dude on a motorcycle in a Ghost Rider cosplay rode through the whole center on fire and fucking exploded into the building’s power box. 

Lindsay remembers that actually. That was, without a doubt, her co-worker Ryan fucking Haywood. That was certainly an unusual kind of day though she can’t say for sure what had brought it on or why they ended up in that part of town anyways. Michael grumbles to himself as he strays off and a few moments later the shower starts running.

Lindsay, J  
Sounds dangerous. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Um, yeah, obviously. What’s the fun if it’s not? 

Lindsay, J  
You make an excellent point. 

Lindsay gets up as well. She ruffles her hair softly before coaxing her fingers through it to straighten out a few knots and put back the strands frayed from the earlier scuffle. She makes her way to the kitchen to wash the blood from her face and straighten out her probably misplaced features. Michael undoubtedly has a broken nose and she’s pretty sure a few of her teeth her knocked crooked.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
So are you going with me? 

Lindsay, J  
You want me to go to an anime expo with you? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
It's actually for video games this time and yeah! Matt had two tickets! 

Michael yelps from the shower as Lindsay turns the hot water on in the sink to wash her face. He curses loudly as she goes about her business. She cleans the dried blood off and pushes her tooth back into place before pleasantly primping herself in the mirror. There's really nowhere for her to go the rest of the day but she likes fluffing herself anyways.

Lindsay, J  
Not taking Matt? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
After today, absolutely not. He can get his own. 

Lindsay laughs to herself. She changes the dirty bed clothes and Michael gives her a dirty look as he comes out of the shower.

Lindsay, J  
Sure. I like video games. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Sweet! (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark ) 

Lindsay, J  
(Kiss Mark )

Michael helps her remake the bed.

“Talking to your new slut again?” he asks blandly.

“You're right here, Michael,” Lindsay replies. “Why would I text you?” He turns red again. Obviously he decides to call it a night because he doesn't have any sharp replies to this. They climb into their newly clean bed and settle in for the night. After a bit, he scoots over to press against her and Lindsay pats his thigh minutely.

It's a boring couple of days. Lindsay is sure she does things, she's always doing something, but it's so monotonous she doesn't really commit it to memory. Instead, she spends most of the time thinking about her next date with Mica and zoning out. They have a movie date at her place _and_ Mica wants to bring her along to an expo next month. She's just a darling.

Again, however, it seems Mica is too eager to await their date.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Sorry I know our date is tonight. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
And I hate asking this because we haven't known each other long despite doing the whole love at first sight thing. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )  
But would you mind helping me with something? 

This doesn't sound like the kind of help the lingerie was. That being said, Lindsay can't think of anything she could ask for that would be out of the question. Usually mortals just want someone dead or something stolen or something.

Lindsay, J  
Yeah, of course. What's wrong 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
It's a long story I'd rather not get into but bottom line is, some Kreeps got me pinned. I made them real mad. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Might have killed one of their heavies and set the club on fire? But he started it. 

By now this wannabe gang surely should have learned their lesson and fucked out of Los Santos but obviously not. This is the same gang that keeps trying to sell in their territory and keeps getting themselves killed because of it. Now they're messing with Mica? That's easily reason enough for Lindsay to go full on at their throats.

Lindsay, J  
Where are you? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Thanks babe. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I'm in a warehouse on the docks down north. You'll know the one. 

Lindsay, J  
Be there in five. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
You're the best. 

The crew has largely not bothered with this gang because they're generally more annoying than anything else. Now they get to learn the hard way not to fuck with FAKE. Most people are wise enough not to need a lesson for that. Lindsay takes her car, already equipped for things like this, and speeds off towards the docks.

Sure enough, she knows the one. There are Kreeps crawling all over this place, obviously searching for Mica. Judging by some of the dead bodies around, of both Kreeps and other gangs, Mica didn't call her first. Hopefully after this she won't need to be told to do that.

Lindsay, J  
Where are you? I'm here. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I'm in a shipping container like six up. These idiots don't think I can get up here lol. 

Lindsay, J  
Stay up there. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
(Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand) 

Sure, maybe the Kreeps have learned not to fuck with the FAKE crew and they simply don't realise Mica is affiliated with them but Lindsay hardly cares. She pulls her mini gun from the trunk and the bag of ammo with it. This should be fun. As she heads down the pier, she warms her gun.

Before anyone even spots her, Lindsay’s mowing them down. They don’t stand a chance and not just because what few bullet they get off in her direction are shaken off with little more than a blink. This is a cheap gang made on cheap beliefs. Los Santos would have eaten them alive, anyways. It’s best to get rid of them now. Honestly, when they keep running at her anyways, it’s not like they’re doing themselves any favors.

Even once it’s quieted down almost entirely, Lindsay makes a round looking into shipping containers for anyone still hiding. While doing so, Mica curiously peeks her head out of a shipper container very far up. Lindsay wouldn’t have assumed she could get that high, either. Carefully she maneuvers her way down and grins at Lindsay gladly. She’s just absolutely coated in blood.

“Thanks, Lindsay!” Mica chirps. “That went a little off the deep end. More than I expected, honestly.”

“That’s not your blood I hope,” Lindsay comments with a raised brow. Mica pulls her shirt out, making a frown as she takes a moment to realise exactly how dirty she’s gotten.

“Aw. That’s _never_ coming out,” she murmurs and she sighs softly. “Anyways, definitely not. Some dude tried to get handsy with me so I slit his throat.” Lindsay knows there’s a reason she loves this woman but she didn’t think there’d be so many. She had to have gotten him good to have this much blood on her. Obviously as much as she relies on other people to watch her back, she is more than capable of handling herself to a degree as well.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Lindsay grins and Mica beams back.

“Well, I’m going to go home and shower,” she says. “So I can reward you _properly_ on our date tonight.” Lindsay laughs a little.

“Is that going to be any different from how our date was going to go anyways?” she asks. Mica considers it for a moment before making a mild pout.

“I’ll see you later,” she says instead. Lindsay looks around at the sheer carnage she’s left behind as Mica takes her leave. The police will start showing up soon and she doesn’t plan on being here when they do. It’s been awhile since she’s made a mess like this, usually there’s no reason to. She looks down at herself, taking note of the bullet holes and blood now staining her. She should definitely shower, too.

With police sirens in the background, Lindsay tosses her minigun back into the trunk, pops a particularly irritating bullet out of her with her fingers, and climbs back into her car. This will definitely need some new upholstery, too. It’s weird to put a word to it, to actually say it, but Lindsay thinks this is the most she’s felt alive in years now.

When she returns, Ray does at the same time. They take the elevator together and side eye one another quietly. He certainly looks worse than she does, that’s for sure. He looks like he rolled down a wet hill covered in thorns; blood and dirt stuck to his obviously bruised and cut skin. Ray makes a mute shrug and nod of agreement at her lack of comment.

“Where have you been?” Lindsay asks.

“Around,” Ray replies. “Did you know there’s cougars on Chiliade? Because I didn’t.”

“Yeah, Ray, I did know that,” she assures shortly. “You’ve literally been attacked by them before.”

“I mean, yeah,” Ray says. “I meant older ladies into young dick.” Lindsay raises a brow at him. “They were mad I didn’t have a dick.”

“I’m not sure I want the full story here,” she murmurs.

“Bro, I hit my head so hard rollin’ down the mountain, I don’t even think I want the full story,” Ray replies. They go their separate ways once on their floor. Michael isn’t home which, honestly, just gives Lindsay an easier time to sit around and pluck bullets out of her hide. Fortunately she was covered in so much other blood, Mica didn’t seem to have noticed even slightly. None of them ended up in particularly noticeable places luckily.

Though her wounds don’t heal over quick enough, she manages to at least clean them up and stop them from bleeding. Normally she wouldn’t bother stitching them up, it’s just a pain later to pull the threads out, but she doesn’t want to just go on her date with gaping holes in her especially considering it’s a lingerie date. It takes her a little extra time to sew them all up. Then she showers and does her hair up nice, once again exchanging out her nipple piercings for something fancier. She goes light on the make up; it won’t last long anyways.

As Lindsay’s deciding on which pair of panties to actually wear, she hears Michael enter the house, rustle around loudly, then leave again. She rolls her eyes fondly. Her husband is dumb as all hell and he knows it. Ultimately, she goes with the cute frilly pair. Frills may not be in but she certainly is. It’s a bit of a hassle to get her clothes on over them but she makes do.

Lindsay primps herself a final time in the mirror and picks out a nice champagne from their collection before heading out.

A little before she arrives, Mica sends her a picture; a simple selfie of the lingerie she’s picked and simply the caption ‘ready’. Lindsay grins to herself as she heads up the elevator. Maybe she should have brought flowers, too. It’s a little late for that. Nonetheless, Mica smiles at her broadly when she answers the door.

“Hi,” she says, already well comfortable in her undies. _Woof_.

“Hey,” Lindsay replies. Again, they find themselves locked in eyes. It's briefer this time, instead moving on to check one another out shortly after. Mica heads back into her apartment with a pointed hip shake and Lindsay gladly follows, closing the door behind her. She hurriedly strips down to her fancy lingerie to match Mica and leaves her clothes neatly folded by the door for when she leaves. This, of course, leaves Mica to notice her stitching.

“Oh no,” she says softly. “Are those all from today?”

“No, no,” Lindsay promises. They certainly already don't look like they're from today. Stitching may be a real pain in the ass but it does make her heal faster. “Those guys were dumb as hell. I brought champagne!” The least she has to explain about this phenomenon, the better. Fortunately, Mica seems to take it at face value. She takes the bottle of champagne with a happy little chirp of a noise as she looks over the label.

“Wow, where’d you get this?” she asks.

“France, fifteen sixteen,” Lindsay answers. Mica raises a brow at her.

“Almost three hundred years before it was bottled?” she replies. Lindsay peers at the label a little and Mica shows it to her pointedly.

“ _Oh_ , that’s an eight,” she says. The label is a little worn, that’s all. It’s been through a lot.

“Really though,” Mica says. “Are you sure you want to pop this? This had to be, like, stupid expensive.”

“I got it on the cheap,” Lindsay assures. She fucking has no concept of how much wine costs ever. It’s good to be old, it’s not good to be old, it has lead in it, who knows anymore. Mortals are always changing their minds. She is almost certain she stole this one though because she has like six other bottles of this same brand. That’s the nice thing about living in the FAKE tower; they have a really good alcohol cellar.

“If you’re sure,” she hums. “I won’t say no to a good champagne.” She takes it to the couch where she’s already set up a tray of sliced strawberries and some cherries for them to snack on. Lindsay joins her, picking up the corkscrew to pop the bottle open while Mica takes up a pair of gold trimmed flute glasses. She can already tell this is going to be a good night.

It doesn’t pop like it could, a true word of its age, but Mica makes a soft ‘woo’ of excitement anyways. She pours them each a decent glassful and each of them take a glass to raise together.

“To living fast?” Lindsay offers and Mica taps their glasses together.

“And someone new,” she agrees with a wink. Lindsay grins back. They drink. It was already a nice wine and fortunately, it seems to have aged very well; potent but enjoyable. Not that it takes much for Lindsay to enjoy alcohol. They go through a cup without saying anything and she pours them some more.

“What are we watching tonight, then?” Lindsay asks. Mica blinks at her curiously. “Our movie date?”

“Oh!” Mica replies. “That's right. We were gonna watch a movie. I knew I forgot something.” Lindsay laughs.

“I guess we're just saving it for the right time,” she assures. “They're not going anywhere.” They sit close together despite having plenty of room, their knees touching.

“We probably wouldn't end up paying attention anyways,” Mica says. She reaches for a strawberry, so daintily holding her flute in the other hand while she shimmies happily. Lindsay follows her lead, helping herself to some fruit as well.

“You make a good point,” she agrees. It's always been quite clear neither of them were that intent on actually watching a movie through- not this time around, at least. Lindsay could see herself snuggling up on the couch with Mica for a couple hours to marathon movies now that she thinks about it for any amount of time. She blushes faintly and in that time, Mica has saddled up to her fondly.

They look at one another a moment, a brief stall between them before they're kissing again. Mica’s soft, strawberry lips ever so gently caressing her own. Short and sweet. Mica looks at her again, then down to her lips, perky eyes lidded and oddly solemn.

“Lindsay,” she says. This sounds bad. “This- isn't just sex right? I know you're a killer and everything so what happened earlier was just normal for you but- I do appreciate your help.”

“Yeah, of course,” Lindsay replies softly. “It- doesn't have to be just sex. I know we've just met.” Mica laughs under her breath.

“I know, I know,” she says. “Love at first sight and all that. I just, really do like you, Lindsay.” Is she under the assumption Lindsay doesn't? Sure, they've know one another less than two weeks now and sure, most of their encounters end in sex somehow so Lindsay sees where an assumption like that could come from. Lindsay's always been volatile, though; dangerous and unpredictable and wild. This is truly no different.

“I like you, too, Mica,” Lindsay promises. “I don’t know you much yet but I want to. I really want to.” At no point was Lindsay joking about any of this. She's too old to pretend she's not in love when she is. She's too old to be conservative and light handed with love. Mica smiles at her and Lindsay smiles back.

“The sex _is_ good,” Mica assures. Lindsay laughs and they kiss again. It's no where near as soft and fleeting this time. Mica touches her tongue to Lindsay's and Lindsay wholeheartedly responds. She already tastes so thoroughly of strawberries and bubbly champagne. It reminds Lindsay of something she doesn't remember. They break apart, fondly looking at one another before drinking some more.

While neither of them are particularly bothered by not having anything on, they decide on leaving some music on the tv just for noise. After all, they're far too enthralled with one another. Mica ties a knot in a cherry stem with her tongue and Lindsay immediately shows that she can do the same. They giggle together. As they sit together, they feed one another fruit between easy, affectionate kisses. Lindsay kisses her jaw then her neck, disappointed that her previous hickies have gone but with no issue giving new ones. Mica strokes her head fondly.

“You know,” she says quietly. “These panties don't have a crotch.” Lindsay can't help but laugh against her skin. She trails her fingers down Mica’s belly, toying with the lace around her hips before drifting lower and pushing two fingers into the open slit. Sure enough, her panties are held close by a single, cute little button that Lindsay easily pops open. Mica moves her hands to grasp Lindsay’s shoulder in her finger, gladly tilting her head to show off more of her neck. She adores the attention so much.

Fortunately, Lindsay is more than happy to satisfy. She rubs Mica’s soft, fuzzy labia teasingly with her fingers as she leaves mark after mark along her neck. Mica ruts her hips impatiently and Lindsay grins against her skin. She coaxes her fingers through her folds, already slick with anticipation, and Mica shudders against her. Speckling her chest with little kisses, Lindsay slips a pair of fingers into her and presses her thumb graciously against her clit. Mica’s sweet moan touches her ears.

Easily, she teases Mica to the edge and back again, making her rut her hips more and groan impatiently each time. She doesn't complain even as she digs her nails in need ill. When Lindsay pulls off, Mica huffs.

“You're so mean to me,” she insists but she can't help her grin.

“The worst,” Lindsay agrees with a smile as she plucks another slice of strawberry from a plate, popping it in her mouth and being sure to lick Mica’s slick from her fingers as she does. A soft shudder touches her. Mica picks up a slice as well, offering it to Lindsay but pulling it away before she can eat it. She drags the slice down her lean belly and places it on her clit with a teasing smile. Lindsay runs her tongue along the same path, the sour-sweet taste of strawberry lush on her skin.

Mica shivers as Lindsay runs her tongue up her dripping pussy and flicks across her clit to take the slice. She kisses her clit fondly, taking just a moment to chew before lapping at it with her tongue. Mica clenches her thighs around her head, tangling her fingers in her hair again as she moans. Lindsay lavishes her sweet cunt with licks and kisses and the slightest of nips that just make Mica thrust her hips more. She wants to come so badly.

Lindsay decides not to tease her much more. She grabs Mica’s hips in her hands, sulking and stroking her hard clit with the intent Mica craves so much. Second by second her moans grow louder and more hot. She pinches her knees behind Lindsay's head as she finally comes, covering Lindsay's mouth in hot cum. When she loosens up again, Lindsay sits back up and Mica smiles at her breathlessly.

They have some more champagne.

Either it's really good champagne or Lindsay has more than she thinks because the night begins to blur together a little. Perhaps it's the second or third bottle of wine they open once the champagne is gone, though. Or the vodka after that. Lindsay doesn't really remember if Mica really kept up with her ridiculous immortal metabolism or if she just ended up going three times as hard.

What she does remember is being perched on the couch with Mica straddling her lap, kissing like they've never kissed before for some mutual masturbation. She also remembers both of them trying not to laugh as Lindsay licks cherries from her pussy. A round of rutting between Mica’s soft, warm thighs and coming between them when neither of them have the effort to look for a condom. Mica moaning and flushed bright red, begging for more as Lindsay fucks her with the neck of the empty champagne bottle.

Lindsay sits up, trying to stave off her growing migraine, and looks around. Mica’s fast asleep still and bare naked on the couch.

She remembers lying on the floor while they unofficially played twenty questions. Fortunately, she recalls most of that. Mica’s from California. She loves visiting Japan but she'll travel anywhere there's a good convention happening. She likes watching her best friend play video games mostly just to tease him about it. She has a small dog named KAWAII, all caps and K for short, that lives with her dad. She free runs on the weekends. She loves expensive food but nothing more than she loves expensive ramen. Her favorite animals are wolves.

Sometimes when Lindsay's around, she feels like something matters again.

Lindsay puts her head in her hands as her hangover rears it's ugly head. With all the alcohol in her, she's surprised she didn't throw up last night. It's not like she usually goes easy on the drinks it's just she hasn't really had a reason to go hard on it lately. Unsurprisingly, she sees where Mica may have gotten some concerns when a majority of their dates so far have consisted of getting drunk and having sex. She should have brought flowers.

Groggily, Lindsay reaches around to find her phone. A couple missed calls from Michael, a couple irritating texts about if she ever plans on coming home, a voice-mail she doesn't listen to. Among all the messages from her annoying husband, however, is one from someone less annoying.

Pattillo, J  
Good work with those creepy fuckers. Gav’s got their boss’ location if you're still down for taking care of that. 

Lindsay looks at Mica again, somehow still sleeping soundly. She just doesn't want Mica to get burnt out on this- on her.

Jones, L  
Hit me. 

Pattillo, J  
He's hiding in a cabin up on Chiliade. 

Pattillo, J  
Ryan will show you. 

Jones, L  
Woof. 

Pattillo, J  
(Kiss Mark )  

Lindsay palms her phone before finally getting off the floor. She straightens up a little, careful to stay quiet even as Mica sleeps like a stone. Carefully, she takes a blanket from the bedroom and dims the windows before pulling on her clothes from yesterday. She'll send Mica a text later when she knows she's awake. There's no reason to wake her now. Lindsay heads out.

That was a good date, of course, and she'll remember it much more fondly once this headache goes away.

Maybe she'll bring Michael some flowers, too. Shut him up for once.

‘Thanks for last night.’

‘Maybe I should learn to lock the door so you don't leave while I'm sleeping lmao’

The last two texts she got from Mica. Lindsay supposes that's a little dramatic but it has been a whole five days without hearing anything back from her which is unusual. Or perhaps it’s not considering they haven’t known each other nearly that long. Who is Lindsay to say what is usual between them? It doesn’t feel like long enough to go check on her even if she didn't reply to the last message three days ago, the ‘message read’ tag irking her irritably. So Mica got busy, Lindsay can deal with that. Why would she be avoiding her now?

The idea that Mica might actually be in some kind of trouble is more worry inducing than the thought that she might be ignoring her.

Michael is surprisingly pleased with the two bouquets of flowers she got him regardless of how Lindsay assures him the second one wasn't for him but she wants to give Mica fresh flowers. He made her dinner, which he hasn't for a very long time, and Lindsay only found half a ghost pepper in her food- which she stubbornly ate anyways.

It's clear they're getting tired. It's happened before, they fall into a lull where they'd really just rather avoid each other, but it rarely lasts long. Last time it was a meager two years of mutual silent treatment, hardly the worst thing in the world. It's hard to feel again. Michael doesn't like it and Lindsay especially doesn't like it. It’s good for them, though, as to not grow numb in their endless years.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
STAY AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT MATT. 

Lindsay fumbles her phone, urgently trying to grip it right so she can check it. This- obviously wasn't for her. She's not fully sure what to do about this, unfortunately. At least she knows now Mica isn’t in any kind of trouble.

Lindsay, J  
Matt bothering you? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Oh, sorry Lindsay. No, he's fine. He's just got to learn to leave me the fuck alone while I'm fucking busy. 

Lindsay, J  
I guess I'll leave you alone then? 

To which, Mica doesn't reply. Lindsay sighs heavily, tapping her pen against the table as the hours creep by mindlessly. She's been getting some work done at least, not exactly her main concern. It could be worse? Even if she doesn't really think so. Even if Mica was in trouble of some kind, at least Lindsay would know what to do in that situation. She supposes at least she knows Mica isn't outright ignoring her now, either. She's just busy.

It's not until easily after midnight that she gets another text, rousing her from her late sleep without effort. Michael makes a face beside her but doesn’t awaken.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Sorry, not you. You can bother me all you want. 

Lindsay, J  
Maybe I will. 

No response again. She must be really busy. Lindsay isn't sure exactly what she's been up to, work assumedly, but now that she knows Mica isn't giving her the cold shoulder, maybe she'll go check. She'll bring some flowers and some food, see if Mica could use help with anything, then be on her way. There's no need to overstay her welcome. If Mica is even at her apartment, that is which she doesn’t know for certain. She doesn’t even know if Mica has more than one apartment, even.

Lindsay waits until the next afternoon, hoping Mica will text her back in the meantime, but when she inevitably doesn’t, she heads over anyways. She grabs a fresh bunch of flowers and one of her favorite pizzas and makes her way to the building. Everyone brings red roses, they're a classic of course, so Lindsay goes with pink and blue snapdragons instead. They looked nice. Though she's still not even sure whether or not Mica is home, Lindsay heads up to her apartment and knocks politely.

Mica yanks the door open, immediately looking furious only to settle down when she realises it's Lindsay. Just from the door this place looks an absolute mess. If she didn’t know better, it almost looks as if someone recently broke in.

“And I told you! Real Russian silk doesn't wrinkle like that!” and Mica’s back to being mad. She walks away from the door, allowing Lindsay to let herself in, while she handles her phone call. Lindsay closes the door behind her, carefully making her way inside and trying not to step on anything lying about. There's stuff just all over the place; fabric in different coloured sheets, sheets of paper and magazines all over the place, multiple bins of assorted tools and equipment, makeup and hair products. What's going on in here? Is this Mica’s work?

“No! Either you give me what I paid for or I get your head!” Mica shouts then she's yelling in Polish- or Finnish maybe? Whichever it is, she seems to be threatening to pull his eyeballs out and make him eat them. She loves Mica so much. She hangs up angrily and turns to Lindsay with a smile.

“Sorry! I _so_ meant to text you,” she says as she visibly texts. “I've just been so distracted.”

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I want your fucking seller's fucking head, Matt! 

Lindsay looks at her phone and so does Mica.

“Whoops,” she says and hurriedly goes back to texting. “Ignore that. Are those for me?”

“Of course,” Lindsay agrees. She tries to hand Mica the flowers but Mica beelines for the pizza, hurriedly taking the box and putting it down on the nearest empty location to dig in. Hungrily, she puts her phone down long enough to chow down.

“Oh my god, I was so hungry,” Mica moans between bites. “ _Thank you_.”

“Have you been eating?” Lindsay asks, half heartedly looking for a place to put down her vase and flowers. She's pretty afraid to touch anything at this point. Carefully she sets the vase down on a less precarious looking stack of- stuff. “What's going on here?”

“The con is coming up, remember?” Mica insists pointedly. Lindsay doesn't see what the has to do with what's going on here. Is she planning on heisting the convention? “I'm getting my cosplay together?”

“Oh,” Lindsay replies. Wow. Mica has obviously put a lot of work into this. It's honestly incredible.

“Friday is gold Symetra, Saturday is King Vagabond, and Sunday is summer Usagi!” Mica explains. Lindsay pauses, turning to Mica curiously for a moment. That's all nice, she knows who those are, but obviously a certain part of that really got her attention.

“You're dressing up as the Vagabond?” she asks. Mica knows she's part of the FAKE and it's no secret so is the Vagabond. Surely this sends some mixed messages. Mica laughs a little.

“Oh yeah,” she agrees. “It really freaks people out. It's so funny.” Lindsay can't believe the mortal she's in love with has a death wish. Not that Ryan really cares all that much to be honest, it's just that if he ever gets his hands on anyone mimicking him ever he will strangle them to death. She doubts he cares who it is and certainly wouldn't realise Mica’s with her- especially dressed as him. Lindsay somehow also doubts Mica is convincing anyone she's the real Vagabond, there are some stark difference, but the fear surely comes from publicly teasing a serial killer like Ryan.

“Sounds great,” Lindsay says. “Should I be- also doing something? For the convention?”

“If you want,” Mica says with a brief smile before she's scarfing down pizza again. She’s nearly smashed it all already. “Mm, you don't have to go as hard as me. I just, like, really love cosplaying?” Oh yeah, Lindsay can see that. This is all so much work and she's just going at it with determination. It's really impressive- and attractive.

“I'll have to think about it,” Lindsay assures her. She'll have to think of someone _to_ cosplay as first and then she'll have to figure out how even to pull something like that off. She'd feel bad showing up in jeans and a t-shirt next to Mica all decked out. She probably has enough leather in her closet to go as catwoman, right? Something, surely? Alright, maybe not that.

“Mm, ciao,” Mica greets as she answers her phone again. “No no. _No_ horse hair. For the third time, _synthetic_. Which part of this are you not understanding?” She should go. Mica’s obviously very busy and Lindsay doesn’t want to get in her way- regardless of how much Mica doesn’t seem to mind her here. There’s not a ton of room for her here anyways and someone should be on the outside to dig Mica out when the avalanche happens.

She gives Mica a small wave goodbye and gets Mica’s attention long enough to get a sweet smile and quiet ‘thanks you’ then she's right back to yelling at some other difficult sap. Lindsay heads out and ultimately, back home. If Mica is dressing up as Ryan, perhaps she should dress up as Ray. Now that would be funny- for her, anyways.

“Lindsay,” Jack gets her attention in the hall as Lindsay’s heading back to her own apartment. She and Geoff look irked if nothing else though Lindsay is certain it's not about anything she's done, it rarely is. Around here it could be nearly anything. “We need to talk.”

“Alright,” Lindsay murmurs. “What about?”

“As much as I hate to tear you away from your new gal pal,” Jack goes on. “We have an issue.”

“Issue?” Lindsay repeats curiously.

“Funhaus is in trouble,” Geoff explains a little further.

“Funhaus is always in trouble?” she answers, not entirely sure what they seem to be so worried about this time around. The two of them exchange looks that assure her it is that bad.

“This is a little different. It seems some people have ‘noticed’ their whole ‘not dying’ shtick,” Jack says. “You know humans are getting smarter and more bold. If they discover Funhaus, that puts everyone in danger. The last thing we need is a war with the humans.” That's how it always happens and nowadays, there's no way they can get by with sectioning off a place and decimating it without anyone noticing. Things were different before pesky things like ‘internet’ and ‘newspapers’ and ‘horses’.

“We need you to go publically execute Funhaus,” Geoff explains. “Then the Founders will relocate them I guess. Not really our problem after that.” She’s not really sure why it’s their problem now but knowing Geoff, she wouldn’t be surprised if he just wants the FAKE crew on record for having murdered the hell out of them.

“As much as I'd love to send anyone else,” Jack says with a sarcastic tone that makes it clear she absolutely would not want that. “You are the most capable and discrete right now. Just- don't get too wild, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Lindsay sighs. “I'll get on it.”

And she does. She considers texting Mica to let her know but Mica seems to busy lately, Lindsay doubts she'll notice. This shouldn't take that long and even if it does, it doesn't mean Lindsay can't text her later. In theory, anyways. In actuality, Funhaus makes everything more difficult than it should be as per usual, either through sheer incompetence or violently poor luck.

Lindsay loses track of time, too driven to try to get everything done in a timely manner to realise she's already behind. Her natural inability to keep track of it in the first place allowing it to slip through her fingers effortlessly. It’s not until she’s on a plane back home and her phone suddenly accosts her does she realise she hasn’t gotten _any_ messages in days. The sudden realisation that her phone might not have worked outside of Los Santos at all combined with the date is surely enough to kill her.

Several are from Michael, as usual, berating her for forgetting her sim card is hot wired into the Los Santo local cell service. She swiftly deletes the many of these. A few others sending her information with short follow ups of ‘oh, right, nevermind’ as they also realise she’s not getting anything. With how quickly she was moving around with Funhaus and how much of their shit she had to destroy, it doesn’t surprise her that they really couldn’t find another way to contact her in the meantime.

Then there’s Mica.

Lindsay is glad she can’t die because she definitely wants to right now.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Sorry for ignoring you. I get real forgetful when I start focusing on something. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I’m ready for the con though! You should come see! 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Or not. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I deserve this I guess. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Oh you left town. You probably told me that and I forgot. Text me when you get this? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
(Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) (Kiss Mark ) 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Not to be desperate or anything, but are you going to be back for the con? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
You’ve been gone a while. I guess none of your friends have heard from you either. I hope you’re okay. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
I miss you. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
First day of the con was fun. I can’t believe someone printed figurines of your crew? They’re weirdly high quality.

Lindsay can’t get back to her apartment fast enough- or out of it fast enough. Michael tries to start a confrontation with her but she ignores him viciously and he takes the hint begrudgingly. She scrambles to grab some stuff, shoving it in a bag before hurrying out and to Ryan’s apartment shortly after. He’s rightfully startled when she nearly kicks his door in. He’s not fully sure what to do about this, obviously, staring at her like a deer in the headlights as she lets herself in and down the hall.

“I’m borrowing one of Ray’s hoodies,” Lindsay tells him without even stopping. Ryan signs an incredulous and confused ‘okay’ after her but certainly makes no attempt to stop her. She grabs whichever one she can get her hand on first, not that any of them are really any different, grabs one of Ryan’s jackets on her way, and heads out just as quick. Ray is small but fortunately, wears sweaters too big for him anyways.

“I’m borrowing one of yours, too,” she assures Ryan as she leaves. He doesn’t seem to know what to make of this let alone do and just kind of shrugs in agreement. Lindsay hurries back down and hops back in her car and rushes across town without hesitation. The streets near the convention is crowded and backed up rather severely. She takes the brief time between stops and gos to haphazardly do something with her make up. While she’s pretty sure an authentic Ray sweater and an eyeliner 5’o clock shadow isn’t a cosplay, she’s not about to waste time trying to figure something else out.

Though in retrospect, she could have at least replied to any of those texts before making her way over.

Lindsay leaves her car in what is definitely not a parking place and hurries towards the building. There’s also a lot of people in here. They swarm the sidewalk and entryway in great masses, everyone dressed in various costumes with various complexity. This is way busier than she anticipated it to be, honestly. It doesn’t seem like a Los Santos con of any kind is a good idea. The people here obviously think different- or don’t and have decided to risk it anyways.

“Ma’am, you need a pass to enter,” a guy insists as she passes through the doors. She shoots him in the leg to which he decides he needs medical attention more than she needs a pass. Lindsay continues along as people make a racket around her screaming about 91 or something. Not that she expected it to be easy to find Mica but this is ridiculous. How many people here are really dressed like the Vagabond? She’s more surprised about the amount of people dressed like the other members of her crew. These people have no sense of self preservation.

Mica finds her first- or rather tackles her first. Lindsay isn’t expecting it and more importantly, certainly never expected the punch Mica could bring. They both hit the ground in a heap. Before she can say anything, Mica is kissing her hard and fast, a small and much too nosy crowd parting to give them room.

“Ugh you’re so mean, Lindsay!” she snaps, grabbing Lindsay’s collar with both hands. “I was so worried about you! I thought you had died or something! Christ!” Against, she yanks her up to kiss her roughly only for it to fade into a gentle, worried sigh. Lindsay grasps her gently, careful not to rustle her costume, and eagerly kisses back as she can. “No one had heard from you and your dumb little friend told me not to worry about it but he’s fucking dumb.”

“I’m sorry, Mica,” Lindsay says softly, reaching up to caress her face instead. “I didn't mean to worry you. I didn’t expect to be gone so long. I thought I’d be back before you even noticed.” Mica laughs softly and she sits up, pulling Lindsay with her.

“No, I mean, I know you have like a stupid dangerous job and all,” she murmurs. Lindsay can't tell thanks to her thick face paint but it almost looks as if she were going to cry and it makes her heart sink. “I just-”

“It's okay,” Lindsay insists, touching her face to kiss her again. That face paint is really on that- truly authentic to the real Vagabond. “I should have texted you. I know you were busy but there's no reason I shouldn't have let you know.” Mica sighs heavily, looking around only to discover the group of people now staring at them. A sudden narrow of her eyes hurriedly makes them move along, though. She gets to her feet and Lindsay carefully gets up after her before they both laugh a little.

“Is that your cosplay?” Mica asks in amusement.

“I got back, mm, an hour ago?” Lindsay answers. “I went more for authenticity than anything else. So much so, Ray might kill me if he finds out I took this.”

“As long as I know about it, we're good,” Mica assures. She brushes her outfit out a little before reaching over to wipe a spot off Lindsay's cheek. She looks at the eyeliner that's come off on her finger. “Oh my god I love you.”

“Here, I brought you this so you'll love me more,” Lindsay says as she shakes out the bundled up jacket from her bag that she's brought with her. Mica’s eyes sparkle. She hurriedly shucks her current jacket off in order to pull on the new one. It's much too large for her, clearly, and her otherwise painstakingly crafted cosplay is largely lost under it but she loves it- briefly. Her excited face falls a moment later.

“I hope this isn't live c4 in the pocket,” she says.

“Probably not,” Lindsay promises with a grin.

“It smells like blood,” she says.

“I'm surprised that's all it smells of,” she replies. Mica is unamused but she seems to intent to keep it on. Her other jacket was a pretty spot on replica, really only missing the loaded pockets, and at least that one fit her right. Still, there's something particularly worn about Ryan's actual jacket that obviously appeals to her. Lindsay grins and Mica grins back.

“I do like it,” she assures softly. “Do I have to give it back?”

“Uh,” Lindsay has to think about it. She thinks she could convince Ryan to not mind. “Nah. He's got plenty of them.”

“I'll treasure it forever,” Mica says with an obviously faux flutter of her eyes. “Thanks for coming. You didn't have to, you know.”

“I did say I would,” Lindsay insists. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?”

“We’re girlfriends now, are we?” Mica replies with a grin that is all too knowing, as if she's caught Lindsay in the act.

“Did I say that?” Lindsay muses back. “Well, it must be true, then. Why else would I say it?” Mica clings to her arm suddenly, more than happy to cling to her in usual fashion and bite her tongue between her teeth. It’s nice to be with her like this again after however short of the time apart had been.

“An excellent point,” Mica agrees. “I can't believe you didn't tell me.” They laugh together. Mica is just as happy to show Lindsay around the center for the rest of the day, hanging from her arm the entire time. There are just so many weird copies of the crew now that she's in the depths of things.

Some of them are more accurate than others but most of them are pretty obvious; Jack’s in floral prints, Geoff’s with oversized mustaches, Michael’s in overly detailed costumes, and Gavin’s decked out in gold. The Ryan’s seem to go mainly for the paint while she’s seen several Jeremy’s in nothing more than orange pants and traffic cones. A Ray tries to sell her some weed- who might have actually been Ray. She sees less of herself, fortunately, but most of them seem to hone in more on work clothes- wandering around Los Santos in a bullet proof jacket somehow seems more dangerous than it should.

Lindsay is sort of glad her own ‘cosplay’ isn't particularly convincing and just as glad that Mica’s leans more on a ‘creative’ interpretation if not only because they're all highly wanted criminals and the LSPD is dumb as all shit. On the other hand, she will absolutely remember this for a heisting idea, later.

As usual, Lindsay buys anything and everything Mica wants without batting an eyelash despite knowing Mica was doing just fine with that on her own yesterday. She loads herself up with plenty of useless junk as well. Of course she needs sixteen different cat key chains? They make more than a few artists’ days with buying up not only a large amount of goods but leaving sizable tips in the process, more out of their lack of understanding of money than anything else.

The games being showcased are nothing to shake a stick at, either. Lindsay thoroughly enjoys herself and Mica is having a good time posing with as many people as what to pose with her- which is a lot of them. Mica is gorgeous and not particularly clothed in this situation, her short skirt and less than covering undershirt not doing much to shield her soft, glittery skin. Lindsay’s presence, unfortunately, doesn’t really deter people but breaking a few cameras trying to get in a little too close to a things they really shouldn’t certainly teaches people a lesson.

It's a longer day than she anticipates though and Lindsay is tired sooner than later. Hopping off a plane with jet lag just to rush here and then spend several hours walking around and interacting with people, she's absolutely worn. Mica has energy for days, as usual. She’s completely in her element and Lindsay can just see her glowing- more than usual, anyways.

“I have a hotel room nearby,” Mica assures her in a sultry tone, either having decided that she’s seen enough for today or having realised that Lindsay is starting to slow down. Lindsay grins.

“How could I say no to that?” she replies in a silky sweet tone herself. Clearly a veteran at this, Mica had procured a very fancy room within walking distance. They stop in for a quick meal at a relatively quiet place before continuing to the hotel. The place isn't as packed, being on the higher end of things, and the crowd all but disappears once they reach the top floor partially due to the fewer rooms and partially due to the price.

Mica slips into a room and Lindsay swiftly follows. The window isn't nearly as good of a view as either of their actual homes but it's nice to see a different part of Los Santos now and again. They both flop down on the bed, taking in the comfort of the overly plush and clean bedding. She’s clearly asked for extra pillows because the bed is absolutely littered with them. After a moment, Mica moves to lean over her and kisses her softly. Lindsay is having a hard time not falling asleep right there. She’s so comfortable and being here with Mica is more than relaxing.

Stupid Asshole  
You just got back and you couldn't fucking move your damn luggage out of the fucking living room? 

Cunt Bitch  
Oh fuck off you loud mouthed son of a bitch ;) 

Lindsay glances up tiredly at Mica fiddling with her phone and Mica smiles back at her.

“Did you guess the password to my phone?” she asks in amusement.

“Maybe,” Mica hums back. “I'm not snooping, don't worry.” Lindsay really can't imagine she has anything snoop worthy. A couple scandalous pictures she hasn't sent Mica yet maybe. Only idiots keep intel on hand aka most of her crew.

Stupid Asshole  
What the fuck? Who fucking is this? 

Cunt Bitch  
lmao the bitch fucking your wife (Kiss Mark ) What of it? 

“Are you giving me a bad name?” Lindsay murmurs sleepily. Mica gives her another peck of a kiss before lying over her belly comfortably without an answer. They've never really slept together like this before, cozy and clothed and exhausted. She could get used to this.

Stupid Asshole  
You fucking cunt! I'm gonna snap your fucking neck! Stay away from my wife! 

Cunt Bitch  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )

Lindsay hears Mica snap a picture with her phone but she doesn't pay much mind to it. Done with whatever it is she's up to, she tosses Lindsay's phone on the side table and hops up to shimmy out of her excess clothing. Lindsay is far too tired for this and Ray's sweater isn't uncomfortable by any means. Mica turns the light out and returns to bed to cuddle alongside Lindsay happily. They sleep the night.

Come morning, Lindsay once again deletes her entire conversation with Michael to get to her actual messages.

Ray, N  
did you steal my sweatshirt??? 

Ryan, H  
Can I have my c4 back at least? And my knife. And my explosive phone. And my keys. 

Ray, N  
uh did something happen? michael is like way more pissed off than usual? like i mean i wouldn't even be mentioning it if it wasn't really bad 

Actual messages, not necessarily important messages. By the time she gets up, Mica is already up and about getting ready for the new con day. Apparently in order to get her up before ten there just has to be a convention going on. She bustles around getting her last costume ready and simultaneously prepping her hair and makeup between bites of room service breakfast.

Lindsay munches on a bagel while Mica helps her into a slightly more comprehensible but not particularly any more in depth cosplay for the day. There’s really only so much she can do last minute but it’s more than anything Lindsay tried to do, of course, and much better. She thinks she's supposed to be a discount ‘casual’ version of an Overwatch character? Not that it's that important, really.

It's another long day of floating around taking pictures, sitting in on panels, buying more stuff, and the occasional dip in here and there for a quickie. Mica’s outfit is much too easily accessible for them really to abstain. It's really fun, actually. Lindsay never thought she _wouldn't_ enjoy it but she supposes her expectations weren't particularly high, either. Conventions seem like such nerd stuff. They spend another night in the hotel room, once more too tired to even think about sex. Truly a waste of a good hotel room, honestly. Next time they should rent out a love motel.

When the con is over and they're heading home, Lindsay is unsurprised to find her vehicle has been towed. Without any gang markings on it, they probably moved pretty fast. She and Mica take a cab back to their part of the city. They stop by Mica’s first and Lindsay helps her get her stuff back upstairs- Mica already having a hard time finding places to put all her figurines.

“This was really fun,” Mica tells her again with a little smile.

“Yeah, I had a good time,” Lindsay agrees. “Thanks for letting me come with you.”

Mica comes back down to the ground floor with her to kiss her goodbye and Lindsay gladly loiters as the cab waits. They kiss and hug fondly, every time Lindsay goes to pull away Mica follows her eagerly, unwilling to let go. She laughs a little.

“I should go,” Lindsay says softly.

“Do you have to?” Mica murmurs back. Oh.

“Do you want me to stay?” Lindsay asks softly. Neither of them speak for a moment. Lindsay pays the cab driver and they return to Mica’s apartment. In the end, there’s no reason for her to ask.

So Lindsay stays. It's- nice. Different, but nice. They sleep in the same bed and wake in the morning to eat breakfast far past breakfast time. Lindsay isn’t much of a cook and neither is Mica but they make due. At the very least, they can follow recipes more or less- usually less. Lunch is rarely eaten in and dinner even less so, the two of them more interested in bouncing around town than trying to fight through making more than one meal a day. They watch tv together, rarely any good, and spends long nights playing video games, also rarely any good.

Mica even manages to convince her to exercise with her on occasion, something Lindsay hasn’t been keen on formally doing in years. It’s a lot more fun doing yoga and light free running with Mica than she remembers it being before. Mica has such a weirdly high amount of stamina; they keep up with each other well.

Despite neither of them having solid work efforts, every now and then they wander off to deal with work needs. Mica often comes home complaining of her partner in crime, Matt, and Lindsay often comes home with fancy gifts. Matt refuses, quite adamantly, to meet Lindsay. Not exactly a huge loss to her, really.

Sex is, at minimum, as frequent as before. It’s easier now to get caught up in a pattern of sex, sleep, sex, repeat. It’s also easier to stop, though, to lay together and laugh and tease each other comfortable. They talk more, fifty questions turning to a hundred turning to more.

Lindsay loves her more every day.

Strangely enough, or perhaps not, less and less Mica makes a habit of getting Lindsay to pay for things. Of course, they both have money and more often than not, who pays is only reliant on who gets there first. Their dates are both more extravagant and less, enjoying one another's company more than anything else. Being together so often and doing so much stuff again, Lindsay would have assumed Mica would be tired of it by now but she shows no signs of slowing.

The kind of disagreements they have are unusual for Lindsay. With Michael, of course, they usually end escalated and physical, but even with other members of the crew it's hard not to come to blows sometimes. It's part of being immortal; hurting one another is of no consequence and thus, is as good of a way to display emotion as any. Rarely does she actually get into arguments with mortals for this reason exactly.

Not that any of their arguments are over anything serious. A loud debate about what makes a cute Pokémon and if inherently, even only aesthetically, finding other women attractive is automatically queer and why x video game is either great or the worst thing ever. Sometimes in particularly heated debates, Lindsay catches them in different languages. Mica’s range is as expansive as her known.

It's not as weird to say now but Lindsay is happy.

She's considered telling Mica that she really, honestly can't die but it's still a weird thing to bring up. Usually, if she has to tell a person at all, she'll wait until it's immediately relevant. It’s easier to explain and for mortals to believe her when she’s having such a discussion with a grapefruit sized hole in her head. Some things are just best kept to oneself.

Geoff

Hey. I know we can all use some room now and then but just let us know if you ever need anything, okay? This is dumb but, stay safe out there.

Lindsay rolls her eyes rather fondly. Geoff's way too much of a softie. She hasn't even been away that long, a couple weeks at most. Months? How long has it been? Being with Mica is so encompassing. Regardless, it's not like they haven't seen her. She still does the same work she always has and she still runs around the city haphazardly. She's still a FAKE. It's nice knowing Geoff thinks about her, though.

“And then Matt was like blah blah blah blah blah blah something about birds and I was like, Matt, seriously? I'm working here? And he was like yeah but birds,” Mica goes on irritably. Lindsay pats her head softly, stroking her hair and forehead as Mica lies in her lap. She’s not that upset, of course, she and Matt just like to tease each other; a much more milder relationship of her and Michael. “Ugh he has no sense of urgency.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Lindsay says in amusement. Mica huffs loudly and frowns.

“Anyway,” she says, obviously having tired herself out on this. “How was your day?”

“Same as always,” Lindsay assures. “Looks like my crew has heist plans in the works, though, so that might change. Geoff's got his eyes on a big prize and has a lot of set up in the works.” This isn't anything new, honestly, and truly nothing is monumentally worthwhile to a group of timeless immortals but the thrill of the chase is too good to pass up sometimes- and Geoff’s good at thrill. It's been awhile since they've done something big like this and she's looking forward to it quite a bit.

“You're going with them, then?” Mica asks, an obvious twinge to her tone that Lindsay thinks might be worry. It's hard to explain, even now, that Lindsay is never in any real danger. Even if people start seriously suspecting her or her crew as something other than human, what could they really do to something that can't die? They don't even properly process pain anymore, torture would be equally as futile.

“I am, yeah,” Lindsay replies softly. She's not sure if she would change her mind if Mica asks but, as always, Mica doesn't. She hopes it trust, that Mica trusts her enough to believe she'll come back okay, but it's too hard to tell. Never has Lindsay had this much of an issue trying to keep this secret but with Mica, it's different.

They're quiet.

Lindsay thinks about how break it to her, how to explain that she's been around longer than Mica can even dream of. It's not something most mortals take easily, if at all. Some just don't believe it, even after seeing it with their own eyes, always believing it a trick, a slide of hand, an illusion they simply can't solve. Others violently refuse to even entertain the idea. Showing is easier than telling but Lindsay doesn't want to blindly scare Mica for no reason.

It's hard to think of the proper way to do such a thing when all Lindsay can think about is what she said. Dark and quiet, the night still and perhaps Mica thinking Lindsay is already deep asleep, so quietly she says, ‘you're the first thing to matter to me in such a long time.’

After that, how could she keep doing this? How can she keep scaring Mica with her dangerous life and the constant worry that one day she might just not come home? It's not fair to her, to either of them really, but Lindsay knows she has to approach it carefully. Lindsay entertains, for a brief moment, just giving up gang work for however long she knows Mica but the thought is- sour on her mouth. She'd rather come clean.

Eventually.

At any rate, Lindsay has a couple weeks at least to really think about it while she's back in her old apartment. She doesn't want to accidentally involve Mica in this heist, and neither does Geoff, so reluctantly, Lindsay is sleeping in her bed with Michael again. Michael hasn't spoken to her since she's come back, a whole three days of surprisingly blissful silence, even if it doesn't give her a lot of time to think anyways.

Half the day she spends on the phone, gathering information and resources slowly but surely. The other half is spent managing said resources among the team. This is what she's good at, it's what her team trusts her to do, and it is surprisingly time consuming. With the eight of them constantly finding new ways to fuck up Geoff's plans, including Geoff himself, keeping track of all the shit they have and who has it is vital in heists.

Michael might not be talking to her but he certainly makes his presence, and displeasure, well known. He bangs things around and does his own work for the heist as loudly as possible as if this will get him some sort of attention. Michael gets information, too, and resources for that matter, he just gets them a little differently. Lindsay works in hard facts and concrete prices; building layouts, schedules, diamond prices, and background checks. Michael works in blood; who's willing to betray who and for what, whose got weapons to spare and whose got a van with scratched tags.

Lindsay rolls her eyes as he leaves again and she returns to her work.

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
Too busy for a lunch break? 

Lindsay, J  
A little. Sorry. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
:( 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
How long is this going to take? 

Lindsay, J  
Uh at minimum, two weeks? 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
At maximum? 

Lindsay, J  
…. Eight? 

Lindsay, J  
I can't see it taking longer than five but if literally everything goes badly, then probably eight. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
How bad does this half to go before you guys call it off? 

Lindsay, J  
You have no idea how fucking stupid and hard headed my crew is. 

Mica (Kiss Mark )   
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes )

Lindsay can't help her soft laugh. Mica is worried, that much is obvious by now, but it's not like she's going to be gone eight weeks straight, or even two weeks. The hardest part of any heist are the first five days and the last two days. Once the pre-work is done, they'll be out having lunch, dinner, and shopping trips just like always.

In theory, anyways.

Lindsay picks her head up from where she was napping at her computer tiredly when she hears the adamant knocking. It's not Michael, clearly, but it's surely no one else from the crew either. They just let themselves in. It’s not like doors around here or ever locked specifically for this reason. This begs the question, who exactly is in the FAKE building? Only the occasional food delivery strays inside and even then, never this far. They’ve learned their lesson.

Curious but suspicious, Lindsay picks herself up to figure out what's going on. She looks in some other rooms on the way, finding Michael out of the house as per usual. He's just as busy as she is getting ready. A peek out the eye hole gives no hints, mostly because it's dirty probably with Michael's blood if anything. He gets his blood all over the place, honestly. Lindsay cracks the door open and she's promptly met with a face full of red dahlias.

“Have you been eating?” Mica asks with a grin, holding up the pizza she's brought with her other hand; familiar but not too familiar. Lindsay's heart instinctively sinks. What is Mica doing here? Sure, Lindsay never specifically told her to stay away from her apartment, the the FAKE tower in general, but she felt Mica understood that. She hurriedly reminds herself Michael isn't home.

“Lindsay?” Mica murmurs and she frowns a touch. Lindsay blinks quickly, shaking some sense back into herself. “I'm sorry, should I not have come?”

“No, no,” Lindsay urges quickly, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. “I mean, it's fine. Sorry, I'm just tired.” She gestures Mica inside quickly and closes the door behind her.

“Your ‘husband’ isn't here, is he?” she asks.

“No,” Lindsay assures and Mica grins a little softer this time. Though she knows Mica is a mortal and one day she will die, the thought had never seriously resonated with Lindsay until now. She _knows_ mortals die, that's what they do, but the thought of Mica being gone is- suddenly a lot to deal with. Mica needs to go.

“I brought pizza?” Mica reiterates and gestures the box at her again. Lindsay suddenly doesn't have an appetite.

“Oh,” she murmurs. “Thanks. How- did you get in here?” Mica sets the pizza down on the table behind the couch before reaching into her pocket to pull out the little key to the front doors.

“You left this at home,” Mica says. Lindsay absolutely did not. “I mean, after I picked it from your pocket and you didn't realise.” She doesn't say anything immediately and Mica frowns. “Sorry, I didn't realise I'd be bothering you so much. I can- go.”

“You're not bothering me,” Lindsay says quickly. That is far from the problem. Her crew is dangerous, her husband is dangerous, she's dangerous, and Mica is a fleshy, delicate mortal. If she dies- “I'm sorry Mica, it's just that I don't want to accidentally involve you in this heist. People in this town aren't exactly the smartest and I don't want to give them a reason to go after you.”

“I'll be fine,” Mica murmurs rather mildly. “You're not the only one in this kind of work, remember?” Oh she does and it certainly doesn't make Lindsay feel better. The thought of Mica just never coming home with no warning and no signs, lost to the Los Santos statistics as another defaced body. She's tried not to think of it very hard.

“Lindsay,” Mica says, a little strained. “I'm not- ugh, you know what, nevermind. It's not important right now.” She sighs and Lindsay frowns. Instead, she just hands Lindsay the flowers she holds and Lindsay looks down at them.

“Thank you, Mica. I- do like seeing you, I'm just stressed out right now,” she assures. Unfortunately, now isn't exactly time to have the talk, either. With everything going on, it'd just be distracting and, honestly, too tempting. Mica really needs to go.

“I get it,” Mica assures with another sigh and a somber smile. “I'll go, okay? I guess I can wait two to eight weeks for you to be done.”

“It won't be that long, I promise,” Lindsay insists. “Once we're done with the initial setup, we can go have a proper lunch.” She leans in and Mica gladly meets her for a soft kiss. “I'm gonna put these in some water then I'll show you out, okay?” She doesn't trust any of her fucking crew, honestly.

“Okay,” Mica says softly, offering a little smile. Lindsay takes the flowers into the kitchen and rustles around for a moment to find something vase like to stick them in. She should really make it clear Mica needs to stay away from the FAKE tower and why. As she's filling an old beer mug with water, she hears the door open. Lindsay glances back minutely as she drops the flowers in. Hopefully Mica isn't leaving without her.

Lindsay turns around just in time to watch Mica’s body collapse to the ground, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle and Michael fuming. She's stunned.

“You fucking bitch! Stay away from my wife!” Michael shouts, red in the face. Lindsay stumbles a step back, her back hitting the wall and giving her the smallest amount of support to keep her on her feet.

Mica’s dead.

Just like that, Mica’s gone. Not a shout or a scream or even a whimper, just dead for no good reason. This is her fault. Lindsay knew she was a danger to a mortal’s health and she ignored it and now Mica is dead. She could have warned her, could have told her, could have explained literally anything to her and instead, she didn't. Mica’s dead all because Lindsay couldn't take two seconds to warn her Michael has and still will kill her lovers at his own want.

Michael shouts at her but Lindsay doesn't hear. Her heart twists violently and for the first time in so, so long, she can feel tears start to well up in her eyes. Crying over a mortal in front of her stupid husband, she must look the sight.

“Lindsay?” Michael says softly, his anger defusing in a second. He approaches her slowly, seeming aware of the severe situation it must be for her to actually be in tears. Lindsay slides to the floor, putting her face in her hands as her whole body shakes. She loved Mica so much and for her to suddenly be gone is hard to comprehend, let alone swallow. Numbness crawls under her skin.

“Lindsay,” Michael murmurs. “I- I'm sorry.” Lindsay barks a laugh but the sound that comes out fades into an ugly sob of a noise. She buries her face in her knees, far too sad to even begin to think about being mad at Michael. He touches her back softly. “Uh, fuck, shit- it's okay, Lindsay. Do you- want to give her a burial or something?”

“Aw, why don't you pick on someone your own size?” Mica says and without warning, she smashes a lamp over Michael's head, sending shattered ceramics in every direction. Lindsay is stunned. What-? Briefly, so is Michael, but he shakes it off quicker. With a snarl, he whips back around to face her and Mica grins at him. Her neck, still grotesquely broken, doesn't deter her. She snaps it back into place between her hands, the wet crunching noise almost echoing in the quiet apartment.

Mica is- immortal?

“So you're the mean cunt husband,” Mica muses. Michael snarls as he approaches her again. Lindsay is too stunned to do anything. “Nice to finally meet you. Well, not really.”

Then they're fighting.

For Michael, this is only to be expected. For Mica, however, Lindsay is surprised. She's so small and more often than not, she gets other people to do her fighting for her, but obviously, she's more than capable of handling herself. Michael grabs for her and Mica ducks out of the way, hitting him hard enough with the back of her hand to knock his hearing aid out. He snarls, tackling her over the back of the couch hard. The two of them hit the coffee table, shattering the glass under their combined force and sending glass shards everywhere.

Mica digs one of her knives into Michael's neck, not even doing him the favour of burying it there and instead yanking it outward, sending his blood all over the place. Michael retaliates swiftly, smashing her face into the broken glass piled under the frame of the table. They manage to break away briefly when they get to their feet, Michael holding his neck and Mica grinning, but it doesn't last long. She spins her knife between her fingers as she comes at him again and Michael slams her into the window, cracks spreading out from the impact.

Harshly, Mica swings them around and knocks him into the window. They grapple momentarily before Mica headbutts him viciously. Michael shoves her away roughly, causing them both to stumble. There's not even a pause to breath before he lunges at her. They crash into another table, breaking it just as easy as the last. Then they're on the floor again and Michael hits her in the face with the decorative statuette that's fallen with them. Mica spits blood into his eyes, easily blinding him long enough to get a good swipe at his face with her knife.

Lindsay entertains the thought that she should do something about this even if she's not sure what. There's no point stopping this, even less in interrupting. They're two immortals locked in a fight neither of them can ever win. The only thing they can do is tire themselves out. Already the living room is a wreck, shattered pieces of broken things thrown all over the place and heavier furniture moved out of place from being thrown and pushed into it.

Neither show any signs of slowing but it doesn't make a difference. As they throw each other into the window again and again, it finally gives in and a particularly hard tackle from Michael sends both him and Mica out of it and out of the building. Lindsay scrambles to her feet and bolts to the window, quickly looking down only to find it's really too far to see. She rushes out of the apartment.

“Lindsay?” Jack questions. “Are you alright? Those aren't the usual fight noises.” Lindsay hurriedly goes around her and darts into the elevator, hitting the button several times to hurry it up. Once down, she runs out to the street to quickly find where they have gone- not very far. Both of them have made a decent sized impact in the sidewalk several feet apart. Fortunately, this is pretty tiring. Jeremy and Ray are already outside; Jeremy looking panicked and Ray less so. The others curiously start filing out of the building to see what's happened.

Michael moves first, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position in the cracked sidewalk. Shortly after, Mica sits up as well and shakes herself out. Lindsay moves to her side at once, collapsing beside her and hugging her tightly. Knowing Mica’s immortal or not, she's still extremely shaken up about seeing her dead. She doesn't know what she would have done with herself for a long, long time. Mica hugs her back with a soft laugh.

“I'm sorry, Lindsay,” she says. “I was going to tell you sooner but, well, you know. People don't always take it well.”

“Yeah,” Lindsay laughs back. “I know. I should have, too. I should have told you a lot of things.”

“I suspected you were, too, but mortals are weird sometimes,” Mica admits. She kisses Lindsay softly and they both grin. “I guess- we could live a little slower now.”

“We should probably actually get to know each other, yeah,” Lindsay agrees. They both keep their secrets for their own reasons and, of course, they always will, but perhaps fewer of them now. For the first time, Lindsay is actually glad a mortal she's dating actually turned out to be like her.

“Get off me!” Michael barks irritably as Gavin tries to dote on him. Lindsay gets back to her feet and moves over to his side instead. He looks up at her, his face scrunched into a begrudging frown. She digs in her pocket for his extra hearing aid and there's barely a second after he's gotten it in that she smacks him hard enough to knock it out again.

“Fuck! I said sorry! Fucking christ!” Michael snaps as he puts it in again. “What do you fucking want from me?”

“You're so fucking insufferable!” Lindsay shouts back. “You fucking self centered, overly jealous son of a bitch! You tried to kill my girlfriend, asshole!”

“I didn’t know she was immortal!” Michael barks.

“Does it make a fucking difference!” Lindsay snaps.

“Yes!” Michael shouts.

“Every time! We go through this every time, Michael! What’s your fucking problem! Why do you think everything is a competition?” Lindsay demands. Michael snarls mildly, rubbing the still bleeding cuts on his face.

“I said I was sorry,” he grumbles. “How was I supposed to know a mortal would mean so much to you?”

“You don’t fucking get it you dense motherfucker,” Lindsay says tensely. “We’ve been together thousands of years, Michael. Probably longer! When has me loving a mortal _ever_ meant I didn’t love you?” Michael turns away begrudgingly.

“Yo, you okay?” Ray asks, looking down at Mica as she assesses some of her injuries. Both of them are in pretty bad condition, specked with bruises, broken bones, splinters and a good amount of glass shards. The impact of falling nearly twenty stories is minimum, though, their immortal bodies holding up much better to terminal velocity than it does to being cut in the face.

“I’m okay!” Mica assures with a grin. She laughs a little. “Usually fights don’t last that long.”

“Your Lindsay’s girlfriend then,” he comments. “I’m Ray, Michael’s boyfriend, and this is Ryan, my boyfriend.”

“I’m familiar,” she replies with a small greeting nod.

“That’s Jeremy, Ryan’s boyfriend, Gavin, Jeremy’s boyfriend, Jack, Gavin’s girlfriend, and Geoff, Jack’s boyfriend,” Ray lists off. Mica looks around at them all as they wave to her politely. “Sorta. We’re all immortals, too.”

“I’m shocked,” Mica says sarcastically. “I’m also Mica. So, can I join your little club?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jack says. “You’re obviously fitting in well already.”

“What do you do?” Geoff asks mildly. Jack smacks him in the chest and he clutches it with a soft ‘ow’.

“Don’t be mean to Lindsay’s girlfriend, you stupid asshole,” she snaps at him. “Sorry sweetie, he’s cranky.”

“I’m sensing a theme around here,” Mica assures with an amused grin.

“The rest of us are less cranky,” Jeremy says from behind his hand.

“Right now I’m pretty into personal surveillance and costume design,” Mica says. “And the occasional clean up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Geoff agrees with a thoughtful nod. “You’re in.” Mica glances around at them all again, several of them in the gear they were wearing out for work and others- not. Jeremy definitely just normally wears orange pants. Lindsay can not confirm or deny if Geoff’s current outfit is work related or costume.

“Do I have to dress like a dumbass?” Mica questions.

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna fit in,” Geoff grumbles. Jack smacks Michael in the back of the head and he jolts irritably. He looks up at her and she gives him a pointed look back before gesturing to Mica suggestively. Michael looks at Mica, then back to Jack and Jack motions harder.

“Fucking, whatever. I’m sorry I tried to kill you and pushed you out a window and that my bitch wife dragged you into all this,” Michael says with a loud sigh. Lindsay glares at him irritably but ultimately, just gives his head an annoyed push before returning to Mica’s side.

“That’s okay, Michael!” Mica beams. “After a couple thousand years I know it can get hard to please your wife. I mean, I don’t _personally_ know, but I _assume_.”

“She’s not staying in my house,” Michael says.

“If she wants to stay then she fucking is,” Lindsay replies shortly.

“You’re not staying in my fucking house, either,” Michael snaps at her.

“If only,” Lindsay says longingly. She offers her hand to Mica and helps her back to her feet. Though a little wobbly, Mica can stand fairly well on her own. Ryan picks Michael up out of the sidewalk, flinging him over his shoulder to carry him inside. Seeing this, Mica glances at Lindsay momentarily before feigning dizziness, pressing the back of her hand delicately to her forehead and swaying a little.

Lindsay laughs. She scoops Mica up, much more romantically, and carries her bridal style as they all pile back into the FAKE building. Mica hugs her neck fondly, placing little kisses around her jaw.

“It’s Burton, by the way,” she murmurs against her skin. “Mica Burton.”

“Jones,” Lindsay replies with a smile. “Lindsay Jones.”

End Playlist


End file.
